Le voyage de Johanne
by celak
Summary: l'incursion d'un moldue à Poudlard...pas n'importe quelle moldue. la fic comprent une trentaine de chapitre dont 25 déjà écrits.
1. Chapter 1 à 4

**Visite surprise à Poudlard**

Johanne était dans la mouise : son banquier venait de l'appeler. Elle allait devoir débloquer les fonds qu'elle avait mis de côté pour les études de sa fille, sinon elle ne pourrait pas payer son loyer le mois prochain... Et après? C'était sa dernière réserve, ensuite elle serait à la rue ou pire... obligée d'aller toquer chez son père pour se réfugier avec sa fille. Tout mais pas ça ! Elle l'adorait ses parents mais elle ne voulait plus se retrouver obligée de vivre sous son toit et sous sa coupe. Dès le lendemain, elle se résoudrait à chercher un emploi, même de caissière ou de serveuse s'il le fallait. De toutes façons, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur son talent d'écriture : sa dernière histoire était certes bien écrite mais désespérément creuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre le relief nécessaire pour que ça soit publiable.

Sa fille était en ce moment chez son père car c'était sa semaine de garde. Leur divorce lui laissait une blessure amère. Elle se sentait seule, elle devait aller faire un tour pour se calmer. Elle se mit à marcher dans les rues d'Edinburgh. En passant devant le terrain vague, près de son immeuble, elle repéra une bouilloire qui traînait sur un tas d'objets hétéroclites qui s'amoncelaient là.

- Elle est cabossée cette bouilloire, mais peut être n'est-elle pas percée.

Elle s'approcha et regarda de plus près l'objet : après tout un peu de récupération ne pouvait pas nuire à son budget et cet ustensile manquait à sa cuisine, il faut bien le dire, assez indigente. Un peu honteuse, elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et tendit la main vers l'objet pour en vérifier le fond. Au moment où sa main touchait l'objet, elle se sentit aspirée comme par un crochet au niveau du nombril. C'était une sensation assez désagréable, l'impression d'être entraînée dans le tuyau d'un aspirateur géant. Quand enfin elle se stabilisa et qu'elle trouva un sol sous ses pieds, elle avait la tête qui tournait.

Autour d'elle, le décor avait changé. Au lieu des vieux immeubles en briques d'Edimbourg, elle se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une vieille gare. On devinait des rails sous la végétation. _Qu'est ce que je __fais ici? Comment suis-je arrivée?_ Elle sortit de la gare. Autour d'elle, un village en ruine, en face, s'étendait un grand lac noir assez sinistre. Une route serpentait, contournant le lac, jusqu'à une grande porte en fer forgée. Derrière la grille, elle apercevait les ruines d'un ancien château. Plus loin, des collines verdoyantes et boisées isolaient la vallée.

Une masse informe et brune descendait la route. Elle pensait à un animal, peut être un ours mais elle distingua des cheveux bruns une barbe broussailleuse et un grand manteau brun. C'est un homme et plus il se rapproche plus il parait immense. JKR s'approcha de lui déterminée à se renseigner.

Hagrid voyait se rapprocher cette grande femme habillée en moldu avec un sentiment mitigé : elle n'était pas prévue au programme, Albus lui avait dit que le nouveau professeur devait arriver dans l'après midi, mais c'était un homme qui était attendu. Qui pouvait être cette étrangère?

- Bonjour Monsieur, dit poliment la jeune écrivain, impressionnée par la taille rabelaisienne du géant hirsute.

Elle aurait juré voir son manteau frémir d'une vie incongrue, et en effet un petit animal ressemblant à un furet passa la tête hors d'une des nombreuses poches.

- Je me suis perdue, je crois… Figurez vous qu'il y a quelques minute j'étais à Edimbourg… Enfin tout au moins j'en aurais juré.

- Hem… rougit Hagrid. Vous n'auriez pas touché à une vieille bouilloire dans un terrain vague? C'était le portoloin pour notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a du y avoir une erreur. Etes vous une moldue?

- Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une moldue? demanda Johanne perplexe.

Elle commençait à douter de la santé mentale de l'homme et à ne pas se sentir très en sécurité, seule, sur cette route déserte, avec cet olibrius qui faisait le double de sa taille et qui parlait de chose étranges : portoloin? Force du mal? Moldue?

- Oui, vous êtes une moldue. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, moi? Je devais accueillir le professeur Lockhart. Bon… Ben suivez-moi… Il faut que vous voyiez le professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune femme fut rassurée à la perspective de rencontrer un professeur, un homme sérieux, qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez elle.

Ils remontèrent la route jusqu'à la grille.

- Le professeur est dans ces ruines? Demanda-t-elle. Il est archéologue?

- Des ruines ? Ah oui c'est vrai ça ressemble à des ruines mais ce ne sont pas des ruines: c'est Poudlard.

Il finissait sa phrase que brusquement les ruines se métamorphosèrent en un immense château majestueux. Johanne faillittomber à la renverse : _Que se passe-t-il _Elle se retourna pour voir les ruines du village et à leur place il y avait un village tout à fait solide avec une gare pimpante et une grande pancarte colorée qui indiquait en lettre dorée "Pré au Lard"

La stupéfaction faillit lui couper le souffle. Elle avait les jambes en coton. Elle s'arrêta, comme un boxeur sonné à la fin d'une reprise difficile.

- Ça va? demanda le géant inquiet. Vous allez pouvoir marcher? Je vais vous amener au professeur : il vous expliquera tout

- Qu'est ce que c'est ici? Pourquoi ça a changé ? Vous êtes un illusionniste, c'est ça? C'est pour la télévision? Une caméra cachée? Où est la caméra ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une télé-illusion. Il n'y a pas de rat cané. Il y a bien quantité d'animaux dans la forêt interdite mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de rat. Pourtant, vous savez, je m'y connais en créatures sauvages. Dit il en se rengorgeant. Vous savez, je suis garde-chasse.

Johanne ne l'écoutait plus. Persuadée d'être victime d'une farce télévisuelle, elle réfléchissait à l'opportunité de demander des dommages et intérêt à la société de production pour lui avoir fait cette farce débile: elle avait failli mourir de peur, faire une crise cardiaque. Ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas. En plus, songea-t-elle, ils ont du me droguer pour m'amener ici.

Le grand bonhomme ouvrait la grille en lui parlant des animaux de la forêt interdite mais elle ne prêtait pas attention à son discours. Elle avait hâte d'être en face du professeur dont il avait parlé, se demandant si c'était une personne connue : peut-être Marcel Béliveau?

Le château était magnifique. Cette production devait avoir de gros moyens. Le grand hall était impressionnant, les tableaux semblaient bouger et elle crut apercevoir un fantôme qui se promenait dans un couloir. D'ailleurs Hagrid interpella la forme blanche :

- Nick, pouvez-vous conduire cette dame au bureau du professeur Dumbledore ? Je dois retourner à la gare pour accueillir le nouveau professeur. Suivez Sir Nicholas, Madame, et devant le bureau vous direz le mot de passe : "sucettes à l'anis" le bureau est en haut des escaliers.

La jeune femme se résigna à suivre la forme blanche persuadée d'être en face d'un trucage particulièrement bien réussi. Ce soin du détail l'impressionnait : le château ne ressemblais pas à un décors de carton pâte et la forme blanche qu'elle suivait tentait de lui faire la conversation. Elle ne répondait que de manière monosyllabique, trop étonné par se qu'elle voyait. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une gargouille :

- Vous y voilà, Madame, dit Nick. Donnez votre mot de passe à la gargouille et vous trouverez le directeur de cette école en haut de l'escalier.

En effet, Johanne trouva sans problème le grand bureau rond. Cependant, il était vide. Elle patienta un moment, examinant cette pièce pleine de bizarrerie. Dans un coin, un vieux chapeau rapiécé semblait ronfler légèrement. Un petit poussin tout gris couinait sur un perchoir trop grand pour lui ; sur une table près de la fenêtre, une partie d'échecs était entamée et, en y regardant de plus près, les pièces tapaient du pied d'un air impatient.

Ploff! Un craquement fit sursauter la jeune femme qui voulait examiner les pièces étranges de ce jeu qui semblaient animées. Derrière elle, un homme était apparu, comme propulsé hors d'un plumier posé sur le bureau. Il était grand, vraisemblablement âgé avec ses cheveux et sa barbe argentés et ses lunettes en demi lune. Ses yeux bleu ciel ne trahirent aucune surprise en la voyant dans son bureau.

- Hum ! Hum ! Allons bon ! Qu'avons-nous là? dit il en caressant sa barbe.

La jeune femme reprit sa contenance bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire :

- J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais sachez bien que je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. Je veux retourner chez moi le plus vite possible.

- Calmons-nous, madame? Nous allons commencer par nous asseoir et prendre un bon chocolat chaud. Vous semblez avoir eu des émotions, ça vous fera du bien.

Il la poussa dans un grand fauteuil bleu confortable et fit apparaître devant elle, d'un geste de la main, un petit guéridon avec deux bols fumants et odorants. Il l'invita à lui raconter l'histoire depuis le début, ce qu'elle fit avec le débit de parole d'une mitraillette. Elle était visiblement à bout de nerfs. Pour tout dire, elle commençait à douter de l'hypothèse "farce télévisuelle" et à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

- Vous voilà embarquée dans une drôle d'aventure, Johanne, dit le professeur avec bienveillance. Vous vous doutez bien, n'est ce pas, qu'aucune société de télévision n'a ni le budget ni la technologie pour créer les illusions que vous avez vues ici. Ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui peu de moldus ont pu en avoir connaissance - les moldus ce sont les gens comme vous qui n'appartiennent pas au monde de la magie. Vous êtes ici dans une école de sorcellerie et je suis un sorcier. Normalement, les gens comme vous ne voient pas Poudlard. Nous sommes à plus de 100 Km du plus proche village moldu et les gens qui voient ce château de loin ne le voient que sous forme de ruines inintéressantes. Quand ils s'en approchent d'un peu trop près nous nous arrangeons pour qu'ils se rappellent brusquement un rendez-vous urgent ou qu'ils rebroussent chemin pour une raison ou une autre. Pour vous, les choses sont différentes. Vous avez trouvé le portoloin que nous avions placé pour un de nos professeurs qui doit venir aujourd'hui. Et quand Hagrid vous a dit où se trouvait Poudlard l'illusion qui protégeait le château s'est déchirée.

Johanne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En même temps, la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé de magie : enfant, elle lisait le Seigneur des Anneaux et les Chroniques du monde de Narnia avec avidité. Elle avait envie de croire. Elle était émerveillée autant qu'effrayée.

Elle commença à poser des questions. Timidement d'abord, mais le vieil homme était d'une patience et d'une bienveillance infinie. Aussi, rapidement, elle le pressa de questions, désireuse de tout connaître de cet univers magique qui vivait en parallèle de son monde à elle.

Ils passèrent un long et merveilleux moment dans ce bureau qui s'assombrissait tandis que le soleil baissait dans le ciel. Dumbledore avait fait apparaître des sandwiches et des cakes pour se restaurer quand la faim arriva. Finalement, la nuit tomba alors que Johanne avait encore beaucoup de questions à poser. Gentiment, le directeur de l'école lui proposa de rester : l'école était vide en cette période estivale, elle pouvait dormir dans un des dortoirs sans problème. Sa fille était en séjour chez son père : la jeune femme était libre comme l'air pour une semaine.

**Festin en cuisine**

Le lendemain matin elle s'éveilla dans un dortoir rond décoré de rouge et or comprenant six lits à baldaquin. Après une rapide toilette, elle descendit dans la salle d'étude de l'internat. En y réfléchissant les lieu ressemblais à n'importe quel internat anglais. Un petit détail cependant lui rappela la nature magique de ces lieux il n'y avait pas de porte de sortie. Elle essayais de se souvenir comment Dumbledore avait ouvert la porte, mais elle était tellement étourdie par les merveilles qu'elle avait vu la veille qu'elle n'avait pas fais attention. Heureusement un petit plop la fit sursauter et elle vit apparaître un petit être grisâtre avec des grandes oreilles poilues en habits de cérémonie. Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça? pensa-t-elle.

-Euh... bonjour! Tenta-t-elle, pas certaine que cet être soit capable de parler

-Madame souhaite t'elle un petit déjeuner? demanda le petit être assez compassé.

-Avec plaisir, si vous pouviez m'indiquer comment sortir d'ici ça me ferais bien plaisir aussi.

Il l'examina avec hauteur et lâcha méprisant :

-Il faut demander à la cantatrice de ce tableau de vous laisser passer bien sur!

-Ben voyons! J'aurais du y penser toute seule, grommela la jeune femme agacée. Elle suivi la créature aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les couloirs interminables du château : comment une chose avec d'aussi petites...pattes pouvait avancer à une telle vitesse?

-J'ai des jambes et non des "pattes" Mâdame lui assena-t-il aussitôt furieux. Les elfes de maison sont d'excellent légimens, Mâdame, cela sert notre fonction qui est de répondre au besoin des sorciers avec qui nous collaborons. Une...créature comme vous devrais montrer un peu plus de respect, vous avez bien de la chance que notre vénéré directeur vous ai accueilli avec autant de bonté.

Johanne rougit consciente qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas se mettre à dos les...euh..."personnes" de cet univers dont elle ignorait les arcanes. Elle présenta ces plates excuses. Il consentit à ralentir un peu pour l'amener aux cuisines du château où les professeurs prenaient leur repas pendant les grandes vacances afin de faciliter le service des elfes de maisons. Elle profita du reste du trajet pour se présenter et demander son nom à l'elfe. Celui-ci déclara s'appeler "Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga"et la manière dont il prononça son nom avec componction dissuada Johanne d'imaginer le moindre diminutif à associer avec ce patronyme respectable.

La cuisine était très grande, dominée par une grande table en bois en son centre. Tout autour des plans de travails et des fourneaux en fonte d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de brioche chaude. Il y a aussi trois portes qui donnent sur les réserves et la pièce d'eau où la vaisselle se lave seule. Attablés, la jeune femme reconnaît le professeur Dumbledore qui parle avec un homme habillé tout en noir avec un teint pâle et des cheveux noirs et gras. En face de lui, Hagrid mordais avec enthousiasme dans une grosse miche de pain qui doit peser au moins 3 livres. Prés des fourneaux, quelques elfes s'activaient faisant tourner une cuillère en bois d'un claquement de doigts ou ensorcelant un couteau pour qu'il coupe le pain et beurre les tartines. _J'aurais bien besoin d'un elfe chez moi_, pensa la jeune femme. Elle lança un bonjour joyeux à la cantonade. Le directeur la présenta au professeur Rogue qui s'inclina profondément pour lui baiser la main. L'homme était désagréable sa main était froide et moite et elle avait senti ses cheveux gras contre son avant-bras quand il s'était penché. Johanne retira sa main en frissonnant .et s'assit à coté d'Hagrid qui la salua joyeusement. Elle s'était à peine assise qu'un elfe de maison la fixa un moment avec un air de concentration extrême. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître les oeufs et le bacon de la grande poêle noire qui mijotais sur un des fourneaux et les fit réapparaître dans l'assiette de la jeune femme il fit de même avec une généreuse part de haricot qui se trouvaient dans une grande cocotte. La théière s'éleva dans les airs pour lui servir un thé noir et odorant et des toast à la marmelade venait se placé d'eux même dans une petite assiette à coté de sa tasse. Johanne applaudi comme une enfant émerveillée. Ce qui lui valu un sourire approbateur du professeur Dumbledore et d'Hagrid et un regard sévère de Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas décourager par le regard réprobateur de l'elfe hostile et attaqua son repas avec appétit.

-Normalement je ne prends que quelques toasts dit elle en riant mais je ne vais pas gâcher toute cette bonne nourriture.

-Les elfes lisent dans votre esprit ce dont vous avez envi et pas ce dont vous vous contenteriez raisonnablement répondit aimablement Dumbledore. Mangez donc vous avez besoin de vous remplumer.

C'était vrai depuis le divorce, Johanne avait rarement mangé à sa faim, préférant nourrir sa fille. A la porte se présentèrent un minuscule bonhomme habillé tout en vert et un grand homme blond au sourire éclatant, Dumbledore les accueilli :

-Entrez donc! Professeur Flitwik, Professeur Lockhart... Je vous présente notre invitée Johanne Rowling qui passe quelque jours chez nous vous connaissez déjà le Professeur Rogue et Hagrid n'est ce pas Professeur Lockhart? Il ne manque d'ailleurs plus que le professeur pour que tous les occupants du château soient dans cette pièce.

C'est à ce moment qu'un chat de gouttière gris tigré avec les yeux entourés de taches sombre en forme de lunettes apparu au soupirail et sauta souplement sur un des plan de travail.

- Ah vous voilà ma chère collègue je disait justement qu'il ne manquait plus que vous à cette réunion matinale.

Johanne n'osa pas formuler ses doutes sur le bon sens du vieil homme : après tout elle avait vu tant de chose depuis ce matin qu'un chat comme professeur ne semblait pas si ubuesque. Le chat, après avoir laper un peu dans une écuelle que les elfes avaient mis à sa disposition et s'être étirée longuement vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de la jeune écrivaine et se métamorphosa en une femme à l'allure sévère et hautaine mais aux yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes. Elle pris une serviette pour essuyer le lait qui lui restait au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille :

-Alors comme ça vous êtes une moldue ?

-Oui, madame, et… vous ? Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Cela fit rire Dumbledore, McGonnagal et Hagrid. Le visage du professeur McGonnagal devenait extrêmement sympathique quand elle riait. Elle expliqua qu'elle était une animagus : une sorcière capable de se transformer en animal quand elle le désirait. Professeur en métamorphose elle avait choisi le chat comme alter ego mais les sorciers expérimentés étaient capables de choisir d'autres animaux comme le chien ou l'ours. La conversation devint ensuite générale et animée : chacun raconta sa petit anecdote sur des animagus qui avaient trompé leur monde : une journaliste qui se transformais en tourterelle pour surprendre les conversation des bizzar sister un groupe de pop sorcier, une criminel qui s'était transformé en rat pour quitter une prison. Johanne ébahi buvait toutes ses anecdotes avec avidité. Seul Rogue, dans son coin, restait relativement silencieux. A un moment, Hagrid lança bien une plaisanterie sur le sinistre individus qui lui n'avait aucune difficulté à se transformer en chauve sourie mais bizarrement cela ne provoqua aucun sourire sur le visage de Rogue et tout le monde s'empressa de changer de conversation.

Le petit déjeuner s'éternisa un peu car la compagnie était bonne mais au bout d'un moment, chacun décida de reprendre ses activités. Hagrid proposa à Johanne d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt avec lui. Celle-ci se déclara ravie de le suivre.

**Ballade en forêt**

Quand elle arriva devant la forêt, l'écrivaine déchanta : l'endroit était sinistre, mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec le géant. Il siffla entre ses doigts et un gros chien apparu en trottinant. C'était Crockdur, le fidèle compagnon d'Hagrid. Celui-ci avoua à Johanne qu'il aurais adoré pouvoir élever des dragons ou des scroutt à pétards mais les autorités sorcières interdissent la détention de créature magique de troisième catégorie sans un permis et l'obtention de ce permis est impossible pour quelqu'un habitant à proximité d'une école. La jeune femme béni les autorités sorcières de tout son cœur et ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'était un scroutt à pétard : déjà, l'idée que les dragons existaient vraiment, la sidérait.

- Je vais vous présenter les habitants de la forêt, déclara son guide guilleret, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné de la potion tue loups pour la meute de loup garou qui vie dans les cabanes du nord et puis en passant nous feront peut être un coucou à Firenze s'il est chez lui. Par contre on ne pourra pas aller voir Aragog mon acromentule : vous comprenez elle ne vous connaît pas elle risque de vous manger…

- Euh… oui ! Ca serait gênant qu'elle me mange ! C'est quoi au juste une acromentule ? Et les loups garou eux ne risquent pas de me manger ?

- Une acromentule c'est une araignée géante Aragog est très intelligente c'est mon amie elle ne vous voudrait pas de mal vous savez ? C'est juste qu'il faut bien qu'elle nourrisse ses filles !

- ah ! Oui évidement. Vous avez raison, j'aime autant qu'elle trouve un autre dîner.

- Vous ne risquez rien avec les loups garou ce n'est pas la pleine lune et même si c'était le cas la potion tue loup leur permet de rester maître de leurs pulsions. Une sacré invention cette potion tue loup… c'est Rogue qui l'a inventée… Il faut dire c'est quasi la même formule que pour la potion tue vampire il faut juste remplacer l'ail par de l'argent… mais il fallais y penser et c'est Rogue qui a penser à adapter la recette aux loups garous. C'est qu'avant ça on avait eu des problème avec eux : ils avaient mordu des étudiants qui se baladaient la nuit… on leur dit pourtant de ne pas venir dans la forêt mais vous connaissez les adolescents hein ?

- les loups garou ont tué vos étudiants ?

- oh ! Non pas tué, juste mordus…rien de trop grave ! C'est juste que les parents n'étaient pas enchantés. Vous comprenez : ils nous confient leurs gamins et ils reviennent à la maison lycanthropes… il y a quelques année il y a eu un début d'épidémie : les étudiants avaient mordus leurs parents…puis les parents leurs collègues…enfin heureusement grâce à la potion tue loup du Professeur Rogue… Il aurait pu faire fortune vous savez ? Mais il a simplement donné la formule aux sorciers guérisseurs de Ste mangouste… Un sacré type ce professeur Rogue ! Ah ! Nous arrivons, venez je vous présente à Rémus Lupin, le chef des loups garou.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière au bord d'un ruisseau. Quelques cabanes en bois semblaient vides mais quand Crockdur jappa pour annoncer leur arrivée, quelques adultes, et une ribambelle d'enfants, sortirent pour les accueillir. Rémus Lupin était un homme tout à fait ordinaire d'apparence il était grand et mince avec des cheveux brun en bataille et de gros sourcils broussailleux et noirs qui barraient son front en une ligne continue. Ces vêtements étaient tristes, élimés et boueux. Réticente au départ, Johanne pris beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec lui : il raconta comment il avait été contaminé à 11 ans à la suite d'un malencontreux paris avec ses camarades de chambrée par un lycanthrope isolé qui hantait cette forêt à l'époque. Comment le Professeur Dumbledore avait accueilli la communauté quand tous les autres sorciers les traitaient comme des parias. Comment le Professeur Rogue avait adapté Sa potion à leur problème….

- Comment ça SA potion ? interrogea l'écrivaine.

- Et bien… A la base, c'est une potion tue-vampire……..

- Est ce que le professeur Rogue est un vampire ?

Rémus échangea un coup d'œil interrogatif avec Hagrid : inquiet d'en avoir trop dit. Ce dernier haussa les épaule en levant les mains : maintenant le mal était fait…

Johanne était atterrée : entre les loups garou de la forêt et le professeur de potion vampire cette école lui semblait très dangereuse : peut être ferait-elle mieux de rentrer vite chez elle ? Oui mais c'était sans compter la curiosité… la fascination et si elle était fascinée alors de futurs lecteurs le seraient sans doute aussi. Elle décida de rester : après tout, en plein jour et en dehors de la pleine lune, il était sympathique ce Rémus.

Les loups garous les invitèrent à déjeuner avant de repartir. Leurs sandwichs à la confiture de mures étaient excellent. Ils se quittèrent ensuite bons amis. Hagrid devais encore aller voir ce Firenze dont il avait parlé et la jeune femme aguerrie par ces précédentes rencontres se demandait quel genre de créature pouvait être ce Firenze. Aussi ne fut elle qu'à demi surprise quand le géant lui présenta un centaure. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ça bien sur… mais, à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien imaginé de plus extravagant non plus.

L'ami équin d'Hagrid était un étalon à la robe baie, il avait les cheveux longs et les yeux rêveurs mais ce qui était très remarquable c'était les deux cicatrices rougeâtres, en forme de sabot de cheval non ferrés, sur son torse. Le coup d'œil appuyé de Johanne ne passa pas inaperçu au grand désarroi de l'indiscrète. Le centaure expliqua que son amitié trop appuyée avec les sorciers lui avait valu de ennuie dans sa harde. Il avait donc dû s'exiler et était maintenant Professeur de divination à Poudlard.

En rencontrant les différentes sortes de créatures du monde magique Johanne entrevoyais les ségrégations et les ostracismes des différentes communautés dirigés uniquement par la race dominante représentée par les sorciers. Il y avait dans cette société les même peurs, les même égoïsmes les mêmes fantasme de supériorité ethnique que dans la société moldue. C'était bien sur effrayant mais aussi presque rassurant : la nature humaine ne change pas même quand elle se loge dans des créature qui n'ont pas une apparence humaine comme les elfes de maison par exemple. Tous les êtres intelligents sont capables de grandeurs et de mesquineries à part égale.

Il y avait dans ce monde un professeur Dumbledore généreux et bienveillant, capable d'accueillir une moldue et une communauté de réprouvé, il y avait aussi un Professeur Rogue partageant généreusement et gratuitement ses découvertes scientifiques. Mais dans ce monde existait aussi des centaures qui bannissaient un des leurs juste parce qu'il sympathisait avec les sorciers et des elfes de maison qui méprisait les moldus. Le monde des contes de fée n'était pas si manichéen que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle avait ruminé ses pensées pendant tout le trajet du retour et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle retrouva le château. Hagrid avait encore affaire à l'extérieur mais elle décida de rentrer : elle avait envi de mettre ces idées sur papiers.

**Confidences d'une chatte.**

Il faisait bon dans le château. Johanne avait l'intention de retourner dans la salle d'étude prés du dortoir mais elle fut attirée par la grande salle en face du hall d'entrée. Le plafond était magnifique il reflétait le ciel bleu de cet fin d'après midi estivale avec de petit nuage blanc moutonneux. Quatre grandes tables en bois parallèles indiquaient que cette pièce devait être le réfectoire pendant l'année scolaire. Un sablier surplombait chaque table, remplis avec des joyaux : dans le premier il y avait des rubis, celui d'a coté était plein de saphir, ensuite venait les émeraudes et pour finir les diamants jaunes. En face, placée en perpendiculaire, la table des professeurs était plus petite. La pièce était magnifique.

Johanne épuisée par son périple en forêt, s'assit un moment pour profiter de cet endroit exceptionnel. Elle n'avait pas envi de partir mais elle avait un peu faim, elle voulais passer par les cuisines avant de rentrer « chez elle » - _Comment un dortoir où je n'ai passé qu'une nuit peut il être chez moi ? C'est pourtant ce que je ressens_ – un petit plop familier lui fit tourner la tête : c'était Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga.

- Vous avez faim, Madame, demanda t'il avec son ton cérémonieux habituel.

- C'est pourtant vrai que vous lisez dans mes pensées ! Oui j'ai très faim et puis je voudrais également de quoi écrire si c'est possible.

- Selon votre volonté, Madame, dit-il en claquant des doigts. Il avait ensuite disparue de la même manière qu'il était apparu avant même qu'elle puisse lui dire merci.

Johanne avait un peu de problème pour écrire à la plume, un stylo à bille lui aurait mieux convenu. Par contre, elle ne trouva rien à dire au repas : viande froides, pain, fromages, fruits, éclairs au chocolats et rouleau de réglisse la comblèrent de bonheur. Avec ça il y avait une bouteille d'une boisson absolument délicieuse. De la bierrobeurre indiquait l'étiquette : c'était une boisson maltée et pétillante légèrement alcoolisée mais très peu onctueuse, tiède et savoureuse. Un excellent remonte moral : elle avait eu des bulles dans le cerveau avec une seule gorgée. Elle s'était ensuite mise à écrire rapidement et compulsivement : elle avait là une excellente matière pour un livre pour enfant voire une série de livre pour enfant. Le décor, les personnages et l'univers tout entier étaient fascinants mais ce qui lui manquait c'est une intrigue : de quoi tenir en haleine le lecteur. Peut être cette histoire de sorcier qui s'évade de prison en se transformant en rat ? Il lui fallait creuser.

Elle n'entendit pas arriver le Professeur McGonnagal, celle-ci vint s'allonger à coté d'elle, sur la table, sous sa forme féline.

- Oh ! C'est vous professeur ? Comme vous voyez je prend des notes… j'ai tellement envi de garder toutes ces merveilles en mémoire quand je rentrerais chez moi. Je suis écrivaine comprenez-vous ?

- Miaou ! Approuva la chatte en posant sa patte douce sur le poigné de la jeune femme.

- Oh vous ne pouvez pas parler sous cette forme ?

Minerva McGonnagal repris alors sa forme humaine :

- Quand je suis un chat je fait tout ce que font les chats : je ne peut ni parler ni lancer de sort. C'est une fiction que vous voulez écrire sur nous n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur ! Personne ne me croirait sinon ! Je ne me croirais pas moi-même si je ne le vivais pas. Sourit-elle.

- Oui, et puis il serait dangereux, pour les moldus comme pour les sorciers, de révéler notre univers au grand jour.

- Comment faites vous pour conserver le secret : au vu de la taille de cette école il doit y avoir beaucoup de sorcier en Angleterre !

- En Angleterre et dans le monde entier ! Quand les moldus ont commencé à avoir peur de nous et des créatures magiques nous les avons cachés à leur vue par des sortilèges puissants. Par exemple quand vous avez vu Poudlard au début vous l'avez vu au travers d'un sortilège de protection anti-moldus vous n'avez pu le voir sous sa forme réelle que quand Hagrid vous en a révélé le secret.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas renvoyé chez moi et fait croire à un rêve ?

- Il aurait pu, il aurait du le faire. Ou tout au moins, c'est Dumbledore qui aurait du le faire puisque Hagrid ne peut plus faire de magie. S'il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il a ces raisons : notre directeur est un grand sage et quand il prend une décision c'est réfléchi. Nous lui faisons tous confiance. Il nous a demandé de répondre à toutes les questions que vous pourriez poser.

- Hagrid n'est pas sorcier ?

- Oui il l'est. Mais il n'a plus le droit de faire de la magie : une erreur de jeunesse le maggenmaggot a cassé sa baguette.

- Le maggenmaggot ? Oh ! Expliquez moi s'il vous plait !

- Hagrid est un demi géant par sa mère, quand il est entrer à Poudlard, les autorités se sont alerter de laisser ainsi un enfant avec une force peu commune au milieu des autres. En fait, Hagrid est doux comme un agneau il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ce qui n'empêchait pas que le ministère surveillait attentivement sa scolarité.

- Dumbledore laissait faire ? Il ne me semble pas homme à tolérer qu'on s'immisce dans ses histoires.

- A l'époque, il était simple Professeur. Le directeur précédent était plus souple, Expliqua McGonnagal agacée d'être interrompue. Hagrid était timide et solitaire. Il se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu des autres il était grand, maladroit, pas très bon élève… il passait beaucoup de temps dans la forêt. Il a toujours été un amoureux de la nature : ces matières fortes était la botanique et le soins aux créatures magiques. Le problème c'est qu'Hagrid est un être simple : il a si peu de mal en lui qu'il ne sait pas le détecter chez les autres. Il s'était fait une amie dans la forêt : Aragog l'acromentule.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé, approuva Johanne en frissonnant de dégoût.

- C'est une créature si dangereuse, je me demande comment Hagrid à pu devenir son ami mais il est un fait certain que ni elle ni ses filles ne l'ont jamais mangé. C'est peu être son sang géant qui l'a protégé ? Il était trop coriace ? En tout cas à cette époque l'acromentule était particulièrement affamée : elle venait de fonder son nid et elle attendais sa première portée. C'est un moment particulièrement difficile pour les acromentules car les portées suivantes ses filles chassent pour elle mais la première fois elle doit se nourrir seule en portant ces enfants. Cela la rend plus féroce que jamais et plus intrépide aussi. Hagrid l'a prise sous sa protection, il l'a caché dans son armoire et s'est mis à la nourrir avec la complicité des elfes de maison. A cette époque, Une jeune fille qui se trouvait dans les toilettes du château a été attaquée. Nous l'avons trouvée morte complètement exsangue avec une expression de terreur sur le visage.

Hagrid se doutant qu'on risquait d'accuser Aragog l'a envoyée se cacher dans la forêt mais les elfes de maison ont parlé au ministre et c'était là un prétexte bien pratique pour accuser Hagrid. Il est passé devant le maggenmaggot -le tribunal des sorciers- qui a cassé sa baguette magique et l'a défait de tous ses privilèges de sorcier. Après ça, Hagrid c'est enfuit on n'a pas retrouver sa trace. Maintenant je sait qu'il s'est réfugié dans la forêt : Il a vécu avec un troupeau de centaures pendant plusieurs année ce qui est étonnant quand on sait à quel point les centaures sont sauvages.

Quelques mois après ces événements, nous avons découvert un basilic dans les tuyauteries de Poudlard… Cela innocentait Aragog et Hagrid mais bien peu de personne s'en souciait. Quand Dumbledore est arrivé à la direction, il a fait rechercher Hagrid et en compensation de l'injustice subie il lui a proposé son poste actuel de garde chasse.

- Pourquoi Hagrid n'a-t-il pas récupéré sa baguette ?

- Il avait compris que le ministère se méfierait toujours de lui. Il était majeur quand il est revenu et donc passible de prison si le maggenmaggot se mêlait encore de ses affaires. Il a préféré jouer la soumission et rester près de ses amis les créatures de la forêt. Mais vous avez vu le parapluie rose qu'il trimballe partout ? Si Hagrid voulais vraiment faire de la magie il le pourrait, fini la professeur de métamorphose avec un clin d'œil.

Après un temps de réflexion, Johanne rougit un peu et posa la question qui la turlupinait depuis un moment.

-Comment une humaine et un géant peuvent ils euh….procréer ?

-Oh dans ce sens là ça n'est jamais possible : une sorcière ne peut pas mettre au monde un demi géant sauf en sacrifiant sa vie. Il y a eu quelques cas aux heures les plus sombre de notre histoire en France dans quelques villages des alpes de sorcière violée par des géants mais la plupart meurent avant de tomber enceinte.

- c'est ce qui est arrivé pour Hagrid ?

- Non, là c'était la mère d'Hagrid la géante. Son père est un sorcier français à moitié cracmol nommé Pabo Racanne quand il était enfant il avait l'habitude de se soulager dans la terre croyant vivre ainsi une expérience mystique. Un jour, il s'est trompé : ce n'était pas la terre.

Johanne éclata de rire

-Je connais cet homme : un créateur de mode il avait prédit la chute de la station spatiale MIR.

-Ah oui ? Il est connu chez les moldus ? En tout cas le gouvernement magique français à fort à faire avec lui : il ne respecte pas le principe du secret ! Heureusement les moldus n'ont pas l'air de le prendre beaucoup au sérieux.

-j'ai du mal à imaginer que Hagrid soit son fils : ils ne se ressemblent pas.

-Oh oui ! Heureusement hein ? Hagrid est un homme merveilleux.

- Apparemment tout le monde en pense pas ainsi, votre justice me parait assez partiale, commenta Johanne.

- Oui, notre monde est un monde de caste, les sorciers le dirigent et toutes les autres races sont sous leur domination. Un jour ou l'autre il y aura une révolte et alors nous n'aurons que ce que nous méritons, si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai beau être une sorcière, je n'approuve pas du tout leur politique ségrégationniste. Mais je ne suis qu'une enseignante : mon rôle est de former les esprits de demain qui peut être changeront notre monde.

Après cela, Johanne et Minerva ce mirent à débattre de la fonction d'enseignante : fonction que la jeune écrivaine connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà exercé. Minerva raconta comment des élèves de l'école avaient organisé le plus beau chahut de tout les temps en organisant un feu d'artifice géant dans le château. Elles avaient ri toutes les deux de l'ingéniosité des élèves pour tout ce qui ne concerne pas le travail scolaire. Et elles avaient fini par monter se coucher en constatant que la nuit était tombée pendant qu'elles devenaient les meilleures amies du monde.


	2. Chapter 5 à 8

**j'avais omis quelques informations indispensables dans mon premier chapitre (c'est ma première fanfic sur ce site et j'ai un peu lancé vite ma publication)**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Johanne mon perso principale merci à elle de me les préter**

**Il ya quelques emprunts à Alixe que vous reconnaitrez si vous étes de ses fidèles...**

**cette histoire est tout public avec une scène un peu violente dans le chapitre 19 que je déconseille aux ames sensibles**

**Voilà bonne lecture...**

**Chez Gringott**

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le Professeur Dumbledore proposa à Johanne une visite de Pré au lard, le village d'à coté. La jeune femme fut ravie de cette occasion de parler en tête à tête au Directeur : elle voulais lui demander pourquoi il avait ainsi ouvert les portes de son école à une inconnue moldue. Quand elle lui posa la question, le vieil homme l'observa un moment au dessus de ses lunettes. Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayer de percer le fond de son âme pour vérifier si elle était digne de confiance.

- J'ai besoin de vous, Johanne, dit il en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

- Besoin de moi ? Que pourrais-je bien faire pour vous ?

- Ce que vous faites depuis que vous êtes ici : observer notre société et écrire un livre. Vous avez un regard neuf et critique sur notre monde. Quand votre livre sera publié, il sera un succès phénoménal et pas seulement chez les moldus. J'espère que les sorciers apprendront beaucoup de vous, qu'ils se verront avec votre regard.

- Les sorciers lisent les livres moldus ? demanda l'écrivaine dubitative.

- Normalement non, mais ils liront le votre, je vous le garantie.

- Etes vous une sorte de voyant ? interrogea la jeune femme en le regardant avec attention.

- Non, sourit le vieil homme, mais je connais bien mes congénères et j'ai une très longue expérience des humains, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Faites moi confiance Johanne, je vous en prie : rendez moi ce service. Ecrivez un livre, à votre manière, selon votre cœur vous y gagnerez la célébrité et la fortune dans votre monde et vous donnerez à mes compatriotes une leçon dont ils ont besoin.

- Oui je vous fait confiance, c'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. De toute manière pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà quelques lignes directrices pour un roman et une folle envie de l'écrire.

- J'en suis ravi ! Alors il n'y a pas de problème entre nous ? J'ai encore une proposition à vous faire mais avant il faut que je vous demande : vous plaisez vous ici ?

- Oh oui ! J'adore cette vallée magnifique, ce château enchanté mais surtout j'adore les gens qui vivent ici : hier, j'ai passé une journée merveilleuse à plus d'un titre et j'ai trouvée une amie en la personne du Professeur McGonnagal

- Vous ne pouviez mieux choisir : Minerva est une amie fidèle et attentive. Aimeriez vous rester ici : le temps pour vous d'écrire votre livre.

- Rester ici ? Ça serait merveilleux ! Mais, j'ai ma fille et ma vie à Edimbourg. Et puis je peux écrire chez moi…

- Vous le pouvez. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté le soir de votre arrivée votre vie chez les moldus n'est pas folichonne : vous n'avez pas de travail et vous êtes à cours d'argent. A part pour les temps de garde de son père votre fille pourrait aussi bien vivre à Poudlard sans problème et… J'ai besoin d'une professeure de civilisation moldu.

- C'est vraiment un cours qui existe ou bien c'est un cours que vous inventez pour me garder sous la main et vérifier que je fais bien mon travail d'écrivaine ?

Dumbledore ri doucement :

- Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais faire ça Johanne ? Imposer à mes élèves un cours supplémentaire juste pour m'assurer de votre collaboration ? Non ! Ce cours existe depuis longtemps mais le professeur qui officiait jusqu'à présent est partit. Le jour où je vous ai rencontré je venais d'essuyer un refus d'une autre personne que j'avais approché et j'avoue que votre arrivée m'a semblé être un signe du destin.

- Vraiment ? Et quelles seraient les conditions si j'acceptais votre proposition ?

- C'est une matière optionnelle à partir de la troisième année vous aurais donc 10 classes de 5 niveaux différents. De la troisième année jusqu'aux buses ils ont 1 heures de cours par semaine ensuite ils en ont deux. En tout, par semaine, vous auriez donc 14 heures de cours ce qui est déjà beaucoup. En échange, vous et votre fille seriez logées au château et bien sur nourries. Les elfes se chargeront de la petite…euh quel est son nom ?

- Amy-Lee

- Les elfes se chargeront donc volontiers de la petite Amy-Lee pendant vos cours. Et vous gagnerez 50 galions par semaine ce qui représente euh… oh je ne suis pas très douée avec la conversion en argent moldu mais nous arrivons justement chez Gringott : les gobelins vont pouvoir vous renseigner. On va vous ouvrir un compte.

Johanne admira la manière dont il s'était passé de son assentiment et tenu pour acquis qu'elle était d'accord. A vrai dire, elle était enchantée et aurais accepté de travailler pour rien s'il l'avait demandé. Elle était certaine que son bébé serait très heureuse de vivre à Poudlard. Quant à elle, elle était émerveillée à l'idée de pouvoir passer une année entière dans ce lieu enchanteur, loin de son appartement miteux d'Edinburgh.

Elle regarda autour d'elle : absorbée par sa conversation avec son futur employeur elle avait fait le trajet depuis l'école sans vraiment regarder autour d'elle. Ils avaient dépassé la gare et étaient à l'entrée du village de pré au lard. En face d'eux, un grand bâtiment blanc qui ressemblait à un temple romain trônait majestueusement. Les mots Banque Gringott étaient écrits en lettres capitales sur le fronton. Quand elle entra à la suite de Dumbledore, Johanne s'attendait presque à trouver des empereurs romains en toge au lieu de quoi elle se trouva devant une petite créature qui devait culminer à 1mètre vingt et qui portait un habit rouge. Il avait le teint sombre et un petit menton pointu ses mains et ses pieds – Il était pieds nus- se terminaient par des doigts interminables qui les faisaient ressembler à des araignées. Sa mine était sérieuse et inspirait le respect voire la crainte :

- Pas le genre de créature avec laquelle on peut plaisanter ! pensa la jeune moldue.

Le petit être s'inclina profondément devant Dumbledore :

- Bonjour ! Comment puis je vous être agréable Monsieur ? demanda t'il tout en lançant un regard appuyé à sa compagne.

- Et bien mon cher Gripsec, moi aussi je vous souhaite le bonjour. Par ailleurs je souhaite ouvrir un compte pour notre nouveau professeur que voilà. Et puis, peut être pouvez vous m'aider ? Je me demandais combien d'argent moldu obtient-on avec 50 galions ?

- Ce sont des Livres Sterling que vous voulez ? Voyons au taux de change de ce matin 08:00 vous auriez eu £263. Vous les voulez en billets ? Demanda la petite créature concentrée sur ses calculs compliqués.

- Non ça va c'était juste à titre indicatif, assura Dumbledore en tendant la main pour prendre une petite clef argentée que lui tendais Gripsec. Quel est le numéro du compte ?

- 2689, c'est écrit sur la clef.

- Me voilà donc titulaire d'un compte et embauchée je suppose, sourit Johanne radieuse.

- Et si nous fêtions cela ? Proposa Dumbledore J'ai moi-même un objet à récupérer dans mon coffre mais ensuite si vous le désirez nous irons boire une bierrobeurre.

Se tournant vers Gripsec, il lui donna une petite clef en argent qu'il portait autour du cou sous sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Le gobelin les invita alors à s'installer dans un petit wagonnet de mine qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce à colonnade blanche. En face d'eux, l'entrée sombre d'un tunnel sans fin était prête à les engloutir. Johanne frissonna, de peur ou de froid, elle ne savait pas très bien. Cinq minutes plus tard cependant elle su que c'était de peur. Elle n'était pas plus tôt assise que le wagonnet avait démarré en trombe, les entraînant dans une course folle dans le noir. Gripsec les dirigeait manoeuvrant des aiguillages d'un coup de bâton quand ils passaient à coté. Cette chute vertigineuse dura longtemps, tellement que Johanne se demanda s'ils allaient en Australie.

Mais, aussi brusquement qu'il avait démarré, le véhicule finit par stopper. Une grande porte métallique portant le numéro 713 se dressait devant eux. Gripsec rendit la clef d'argent à Dumbledore qui ouvrit le coffre et disparu un instant dedans. Il ressortit t avec un petit paquet rond qu'il dissimula rapidement dans sa robe et remonta dans le wagonnet. Celui-ci repris le chemin inverse à la même vitesse qu'à l'aller. Johanne fini par y prendre du plaisir : c'était plus drôle qu'un tour de montagne russe. Elle fut quand même soulagée de retrouver l'air libre et réclama gaiement sa bierrobeurre. Elle se sentait euphorique : sa vie était merveilleuse depuis quelques jours.

**Aux trois balais.**

Dumbledore entraîna la jeune femme dans un pub qui aurait eu beaucoup de point commun avec un pub moldu si on excluait la clientèle. Les sorciers présents arboraient des robes bigarrées, des cheveux multicolores ou des chapeaux aux formes abracadabrantesques. La jeune anglaise n'osait pas dévisager trop ostensiblement les personnes présentes. Mais, elle se demander quand même où pouvait se trouver la bouche du petit personnage velu qui buvait une boisson à la paille au bar. Il avait le visage recouvert de beaux cheveux châtain clair. A moins que cela soit des moustaches ? Quant à la jeune sorcière qui pérorait devant un cercle de bellâtres émerveillés, elle changeait sans arrêt de couleurs de cheveux en tapotant le sommet de sa tête avec sa baguette magique. Johanne la vit passer du rose au violet en passant par le vert et le orange dans l'espace d'une minute.

Derrière le bar, souriante et avenante, trônait Mme Rosmerta, reine de ces lieux, dont la beauté et les charmes pleins de rondeurs ne devaient pas être pour rien dans le succès de cet établissement. Le vieux mage lui commanda deux bierrobeurres et revint s'asseoir auprès de sa nouvelle professeure qui avait trouvé une table d'où elle pouvait observer tout à son aise.

- Je me sent un peu déplacé avec cette tenue conventionnelle, confia t'elle à son employeur.

- A vraiment ? C'est toujours ce que je ressent quand je doit m'habiller en moldu : voyez vous j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre vos codes vestimentaires.

- Comment devrait je m'habiller quand j'enseignerais et qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Vous vous habillerez comme vous voulez. Et puis vous pourrez aussi essayer de donner un peu de sens de la mode moldus à nos élèves : la plupart du temps c'est catastrophique quand il doivent sortir dans une ville moldue il se font repérer par leur tenues excentrique. Je vous laisserai les notes du Professeur Mac Leone. Il s'agit avant tout de leur expliquer les principales institutions de votre monde, un peu d'histoire, de littérature… qu'ils ne semblent pas à chaque fois sortir de Mars quand il doivent parler à des créatures non magiques.

- J'espère que je serais à la hauteur : je sais si peu de chose de votre monde… j'ai un peu peur de gaffer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons encore un mois pour vous initier à la culture sorcière.

- Qu'est il arrivé au professeur Mac Leone ?

- Oh je savais en l'engageant qu'il ne resterais pas éternellement avec nous : ce n'était pas un sorcier à part entière. Duncan était un Immortel : une catégorie d'humain mal connus qui partagent depuis des siècles l'existence des sorciers et des moldus. Ils peuvent vivre éternellement à moins qu'on ne prenne leur tête. Ils se battent entre eux depuis des siècles car « il ne peut en rester qu'un » Sir Nicolas était des leurs autrefois… c'est même Duncan qui lui a quasi pris sa tête.

- Quasi ?

- Oui, elle tient encore un peu pour la grande tristesse du fantôme des Griffondors qui de se fait est exclu du club des fantômes sans têtes.

- Il n'était pas sorcier Sir Nicolas ?

- Bien sur sinon il ne serait pas fantôme.

- Oh donc les sorciers ne meurent pas ils deviennent des fantômes ?

- Non, pas tous. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi certains ne se résigne pas à quitter cette existence et préfèrent rester sous une forme amoindrie… ça reste assez rare.

- Et donc ce Duncan Mac Leone ? On lui a coupé la tête ?

- Pas que je sache, mais il s'ennuyais un peu avec nos élèves et puis il s'entendais mal avec Sir Nicolas : je croit qu'il y avait une histoire de femme mal digérée entre eux.

- C'est l'histoire ou la femme qui a été mal digérée ? Excusez moi mais entre les vampires, les loups garous et les centaures je m'attends à tout même des immortels anthropophages !

Dumbledore éclata de rire, séduit par le sens de la répartie de sa nouvelle recrue. Et, voyant à la porte le Professeur Lockhart, il fit signe à celui-ci de se joindre à eux.

Johanne n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler au professeur qui était indirectement à l'origine de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus et un sourire de présentateur télévision. A part ce physique de caricature de prince charmant, il était étonnement normal par rapport aux autres sorciers qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent : Dumbledore était un mélange du père noël et de Gandalf le blanc, McGonnagal était une animagus, Hagrid était un demi géant, Rogue un vampire. Le jeune premier prit la main qu'elle lui tendais et la baisa cérémonieusement. Puis il prit un tabouret en face d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle :

- Vous avez séduit notre directeur Mademoiselle : l'ambiance est gaie à votre table.

- Madame, je vous prie, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous appelle damoiseau répondit t'elle un peu acide.

- Oh ! Elle pique la guêpe, s'amusa le damoiseau. Excusez moi, reprit-il plus sérieux : j'oubliais que les moldue sont moins traditionalistes que nous. Nous disons encore Mademoiselle aux jeunes femmes chez nous.

Une lueur d'amusement dansait encore au fond de ses yeux qui contredisait totalement ses excuses malgré sa moue de contrition. Dumbledore que cette échange amusait visiblement expliqua au jeune homme que Johanne allait devenir leur professeur de civilisation moldu ce qui enthousiasma beaucoup le professeur Lockhart.

- Il est donc heureux que vous ayez emprunté mon portoloin, Madame.

- Oh oui ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès d'ailleurs… Un hasard improbable… le destin peut-être ?

- Oui, le destin sans doute surtout que normalement, je transplane quand je viens à pré au lard, mais il se trouve que j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête la semaine dernière lors d'une rencontre un peu musclée avec un mage noir dans ces conditions les médicomages m'ont recommandé d'éviter les transplanage.

- Le transplanage ? Un mage noir ? J'ai quelquefois l'impression de ne plus comprendre parfaitement ma propre langue en votre présence.

- le transplanage c'est l'action de se dématérialisé en un lieu pour apparaître dans un autre lieu : ça demande une grande concentration et beaucoup de puissance magique : les enfants, les femmes enceintes, les malades préfèrent voyager par cheminée ou portoloin…

- Par cheminée ?

- Et bien oui ! Il faudra que je vous montre un jour dit le bellâtre avec un clin d'œil coquin. Elle répondit par une moue dubitative : voyager en cheminée avec lui ? Pourquoi faire grand dieu ! Cet homme est d'une insupportable fatuité pensa t'elle.

- Quant aux mages noirs, repris Lockhart, je vous ferais le récit de mes exploits un autre jour, même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie je vais devoir vous quitter : j'aperçois mon patron avec qui j'avais rendez vous : il n'est pas du genre qu'on peut faire attendre…

En effet un homme était entré dans le bar. Etait-ce vraiment un homme ? Johanne l'aurait volontiers qualifié de monstre si elle n'avait eu peur que lui aussi soit légimens. Cet être tordu et difforme ressemblait bien peu à un humain : il avait le visage couturé de citatrices et un de ces œil avait été remplacé par une prothèse de verre proéminente dont la pupille tournais en tout sens. Quelques cheveux gris épart et une barbe naissante le rendaient plus repoussant encore, loin de cacher ses stigmates. Il avait une jambe artificielle que dissimulait mal son grand manteau rapiécé et crasseux. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir Dumbledore le saluer avec respect : elle réprima la grimace de dégoût qu'il lui inspirait et inclina la tête poliment quand le directeur la présenta à Alastor Maugrey.

- Mon cher vieil ami, je vais retourner à Poudlard avec ma charmante compagne et vous laisser parler travail en paix, indiqua le vieux mage en se levant.

Sur le chemin du retour, il expliqua à Johanne que le professeur de défense contre le mal effectuait encore quelques missions pour le chef des aurors – le service de police des sorciers.

- Alastor est un acharné : il traque les mages noirs avec un acharnement de pitbull qui ne lui a pas toujours porté chance…

- Ces cicatrices ?

- Elles sont autant de témoignages de son courage et de son abnégation, il a beaucoup perdu pour le bien commun soupira Dumbledore.

Ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Les autres professeurs étaient dans la grande salle où le déjeuner avait déjà été servi. Johanne fit honneur à la bonne chère et la compagnie agréable de Hagrid du Professeur Flitwik et de Minerva.

**Retour chez les moldus**

Cette semaine de vacance passa vite pour la jeune femme : elle se plongea dans la lecture des notes du professeur Mac Léone et dégagea les lignes directrice du programme. En troisième année il s'agissait d'apprendre aux élèves à se débrouiller dans le monde contemporain : les différentes institutions, la scolarité moldue… Tout ce qui pouvais permettre aux jeunes sorciers de mieux comprendre la civilisation moldue actuelle. La quatrième année était axée sur la technologie et la culture contemporaine, laissant l'histoire d'Angleterre aux cinquièmes années. Elle devrait ouvrir les sixièmes années au monde extérieur et aux civilisations du monde entiers. La septième année devait être une année de spécialisations : le professeur devait aider les élèves à choisir un domaine de spécialisation de manière individuelle qui les amènerais à soutenir une thèse de fin d'étude. C'était passionnant : le domaine d'étude était vaste et Johanne avait hâte de rencontrer ses élèves. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'aurait en charge que les élèves d'origine sorcière tandis que les élèves d'origine moldu étaient pris en charge par le professeur Binns qui assurait aussi les cours d'histoire de la magie.

Elle avait demandé à rencontrer son collègue mais l'avait vite regretter. Le professeur Binns était un fantôme. Johanne se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise avec ses formes blanches qui dégageaient une aura glacée. En plus le professeur d'histoire de la magie et de civilisation sorcière était particulièrement ennuyeux : même des sujets aussi passionnant que la fondation de l'école ou les révoltes de géants ennuyèrent la jeune femme très rapidement : elle se promit de lire les livres s'y rapportant plutôt que d'adresser à nouveau la parole à son homologue.

Elle s'était baladé prés du lac et dans les jardins, avait passé des heures avec son amie Minerva à parler de leurs mondes respectifs, avait appris les échecs sorcières avec le professeur Flitwick, avait soigneusement évité Rogue et Lockhart. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de retourner chez elle pour préparer son déménagement. Elle se tenait devant le professeur Dumbledore qui lui expliquait l'usage de son moyen de transport personnel. L'objet, un livre, avait était enchanté de manière à ne se déclencher que si elle lisait les dernières lignes à voie haute. C'était un portoloin aller-retour un objet de haute technicité magique que seul un sorcier de grande capacité comme le directeur de cette école était capable d'en créer mais Johanne n'était pas assez avertie de ces matière pour s'en rendre compte : pour elle c'était juste un objet bien pratique. Le directeur averti la jeune femme :

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrivé directement dans le château vous arriverez à la gare comme la première fois : l'intérieur de l'école est protégée contre toute intrusion de l'extérieur par contre vous pouvez partir d'ici sans problème.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des modalités de son déménagement puis Johanne se résigna à quitter ce lieu enchanteur en faisant le vœu de n'avoir pas vécu un rêve.

Elle n'aimais pas du tout la sensation d'être aspirée que produisait le voyage en portoloin, elle regarda autour d'elle, nauséeuse : elle était dans le terrain vague où tout avait commencé elle se dépêcha pourtant d'ouvrir le livre pour déclamer à haute voie les quelques lignes de mot de passe. Elle se retrouva à nouveau à la gare de pré au lard. Elle était soulagée : le livre marchait et elle n'avait pas rêvé : Poudlard était là dominant de son ombre impressionnante et mystérieuse le village sorcier : pas de ruine cette fois, elle avait été initié par Hagrid et c'était pour du bon. Soulagée, elle refit le voyage en sens inverse. C'est plus nauséeuse que jamais et avec une migraine persistante qu'elle retrouva son petit appartement : les voyages magiques était décidément très éprouvant.

Elle avait du travail. Son ex devait venir cet après midi raccompagner sa fille et comme d'habitude son appartement était en désordre en plus une épaisse couche de poussière témoignait de son absence d'une semaine. Elle retroussa ses manches, enfila un tablier et se mit au travail, commençant par ranger la vaisselle qu'elle avait laissé sécher sur son plan de travail une semaine plus tôt. Elle sourit en pensant à Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga : il aurait tout nettoyé d'un claquement de doigts. Comme elle ne savait ni claquer des doigts comme l'elfe de maison ni remuer son nez comme Samantha Stevens, elle mis plusieurs heures à briquer son appartement pourtant minuscule.

Madame Figg, sa voisine vint lui apporter son courrier. Un de ses –nombreux- chats se faufila dans l'appartement quand la porte s'ouvrit et la vieille commère en profita pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur elle ne parut pas pressée de chercher son chat réfugié sous une armoire et laissa son regard avide traîner autour d'elle. Elle avisa l'édition ancienne des mille et une nuits traduite par Sir Richard Burton :

- Ce livre est terriblement subversif j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que vous enseignerez à vos élèves.

- Comment savez vous que je vais enseigner ? demanda Johanne en essayant de récupérer le livre l'air de rien – et c'est difficile d'avoir l'air de rien quand on essaie d'arracher un livre au griffes acérés d'une harpie comme Madame Figg.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez enseignante ? C'est bientôt la rentrée et je suppose que vous avez trouvé un poste non ?

- En effet, Madame Figg d'ailleurs je vais enseigner dans un collège privé à la campagne. Je serais très souvent absente je vous serais reconnaissante de continuer à prendre mon courrier.

- Bien sur, répondit la dame au chats, jubilant sans doute à l'idée de tout les courriers qu'elle allait pouvoir ouvrir à la vapeur, Je connais tous les collèges des environs dans lequel allez vous ?

- Je doute que vous connaissiez celui là il est très peu connu.

- Oh vraiment ? Si vous le dites… Allons Miss Teigne sort de là, elle est un peu sauvage celle là : vous comprenez je la garde pendant l'absence de son maître.

Enfin, Miss teigne sortit de sa cachette et Madame Figg de l'appartement. Johanne poussa un ouf de soulagement.

Elle était en train de trier les vêtements qu'elle souhaitait emmener à Poudlard quand John sonna à la porte. Le cœur de Johanne se serra quand elle pris sa fille dans ces bras : elle lui avait manqué. Elle serra la petite fille dans ses bras sans rien dire reniflant son odeur d'amande et de lait, admirant son visage d'ange.

- Tu lui a manqué, admit john.

Elle l'invita à entrer et boire euh... un verre d'eau c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

- Mais elle était aussi heureuse de te voir j'en suis sure, répondit la jeune femme.

- Oui, nous nous sommes bien amusé. Elle a fait des progrès tu sais elle marcheras bientôt… et je ne serais pas là pour le voir continua t'il amer.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Pour noël, je pense mais on pourras se téléphoner entre temps : tu me donneras des nouvelles.

- Ah… euh justement je voulais te parler : j'ai trouvé un travail dans un collège privé. C'est au milieu de la campagne écossaise les portables ne passent pas : il faudrait prévoir un rendez vous téléphonique à heure et date fixe.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Je veux pouvoir avoir des nouvelles d'amy-lee très souvent moi ! Il n'y a pas de téléphone dans ton collège ?

- C'est un collège assez strict même pour les professeurs. Ecoute, il faut bien que je vive et le poste est très intéressant.

- Tu sais très bien que je pourrais te payer une pension.

- Ce n'est pas la question John : je veux travailler. Je te rappelle que je suis libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends maintenant.

- Oh oui ça va ! Il ne s'agit pas de toi mais de ma fille.

- Mon but n'est pas de l'éloigner de toi et tu le sais très bien. Je te promets que tu auras des nouvelles de Amy aussi souvent que possible. De toute façon elle aussi serait malheureuse si je l'éloignais de toi.

- Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire n'est ce pas ? Donne moi le numéro de ton école et je t'appellerais…disons tout les dimanches soir ?

- Non, moi je t'appellerais tout les dimanche soir : ça éviteras que l'on me cherche dans toute l'école ou d'être obligée d'attendre près du téléphone.

- Tu as gagné : on feras comme tu veux

Johanne poussa un ouf intérieur : elle ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer qu'elle partait dans un château magique sans téléphone ! Une fois John partit elle se sentit mélancolique et seule : même si elle avait eu de bonne raisons de divorce elle avait aimé John de toute son âme. Il avait été son meilleur ami, son meilleur amant et il restait un excellent père. Son absence créait un énorme vide qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir combler un jour. Heureusement la petite Amy-Lee qui s'occupait à vider consciencieusement son placard à casseroles en faisant le plus de bruit possible se mit a rire au éclat quand elle aperçu son reflet déformé dans l'inox d'une cocotte. Le regard émerveillé et espiègle de la petite fille remis du baume au cœur de sa mère.

- Nous allons faire un beau voyage ma chérie, tu vas vivre une aventure que peu d'enfants peuvent se vanter de vivre.

- Mama ? Colas ? demanda la gamine en montrant le placard où sa mère rangeais le chocolat.

Johanne passa le reste de la journée à savourer la joie de retrouver sa fille. Goûtant là une magie qui n'avait besoin d'aucun enchantement.

La semaine passa rapidement : il y avait des formalité à régler avant son absence, ses bagages à mettre en malle et ses cours à préparer.

Le 30 Août, comme prévu, Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga passa prendre ses bagages et le matériel de puériculture de Amy. De son coté, Johanne pris sa fille dans les bras, ouvrit son livre et prononça les paroles consacrées.

Comme d'habitude, elle ressentit une violente nausée en arrivant à pré au lard. Inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa petite qui éclata de rire et battis des mains :

- Cor ! Cor, hanège !

Ça commençais bien, la petite fille n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, elle était en train d'examiner avec attention Hagrid venu les accueillir. Elle lui tendis les bras et tira un peu sur sa barbe. ! Le géant rougit en se raclant la gorge :

- Hem ! Hem ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend professeur Rowling.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et lui montra un des furet qu'il baladait toujours dans ces poches. La gamine ravie ce mit à lui raconter des choses dans son charabia incompréhensible pas impressionnée pour deux sous par la taille de son nouvel ami. Johanne heureuse de voir sa fille aussi sociable les suivis vers Poudlard, souriant avec optimisme à la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

**Conseil d'administration**

Minerva les attendais dans le hall d'entrée :

- Dépêchez vous ! Dépêchez vous ! Albus vous attend. Oh c'est la petite Amy-Lee ? Comme elle est mignonne ! Je peux la garder pendant que vous allez voir Albus.

Johanne hésita un peu : pas vraiment prête à laisser sa fille seule au milieu d'inconnus. Amy Lee n'était pas de cet avis : confortement installé dans les bras de Hagrid elle essayais d'attraper les papillons que la professeur de métamorphose faisait sortir de sa baguette pour elle. Elle riait au éclat. Elle réagit à peine quand sa mère lui dit qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un et qu'elle reviendrais bientôt : elle fit gentiment au revoir de la main à sa mère et réclama à la très respectable professeure McGonnagal :

- Cor ! Cor pillons !

Et comme la dame ne s'exécutait pas, elle pencha la tête sur le coté et fixa son regard doré dans le yeux noir de la vieille écossaise en disant d'un air câlin :

- Plait ! Pillons ?

Minerva fondit aussitôt et une nouvelle envolée de papillons multicolores sortie du bout de sa baguette.

Rassurée sur le sort de sa fille, Johanne se rendit auprès du directeur qui l'attendait.

- Ah ! Vous êtes ponctuelle heureusement ! Nous avons rendez vous pour un conseil d'administration exceptionnel : je ne sais pas comment mais certains de nos administrateurs ont été informé de votre embauche et s'en émeuvent. Je vais devoir vous présenter et les rassurer. Ne vous inquiétez pas ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, j'ai quelques appuis fidèles heureusement.

- où va-t-on ? S'enquit Johanne un peu interloquée.

- Au ministère, pour des raisons de commodité, comme on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, les administrateurs préfèrent se réunir au ministère. Tenez ma main : Fumseck va nous emmener.

Johanne pris la main du directeur trop étonnée pour poser des question sur le gros oiseaux rouge qui avait pris la place du petit poussin aperçus 15 jours plus tôt ni sur la manière dont celui-ci était sensé les transporter.

Plop ! La nausée et la tête qui tourne, sensations familières maintenant, Ou suis-je ? S'interrogeait la jeune moldue désorientée.

La salle était grande : un genre d'immense hall de gare avec des guichets tout autour. Au milieu, une fontaine représentait des créatures du monde magiques : sorciers, elfes, centaure et gobelins constata la jeune femme, fière de ses connaissances neuves en civilisation sorcière.

Une foule de sorciers s'affairait là, faisant la queue au guichet ou traversant le hall avec des dossiers sous le bras. Prés de la fontaine, une grosse dame habillée tout en rose avec un énorme chapeau surmonté de plumes d'autruche rose et un visage rubicond se disputait avec un petit sorcier maigrichon :

- Tu n'as pas pris le bon formulaire ! S'exclamait t'elle assez fort en fouillant dans son sac.

Johanne ne connu pas la suite de la dispute : le professeur Dumbledore l'entraînait vers l'ascenseur :

- Cinquième étage : salles de conférences indiqua t'il à l'appareil qui s'ébranla lentement.

Au troisième, une sorcière entra : la quarantaine avec un visage ouvert et sympathique, qui s'éclaira d'un grand sourire quand elle entra :

- Albus ! Heureuse de voir que vous avez pu venir à l'heure, je ne sait pas comment vous supportez la bêtise sans nom de nos administrateurs : à votre place je les aurais laissé à leur guéguerre depuis longtemps.

- Bonjours Amélia, Permettez moi de vous présenter Le professeur Rowling qui va enseigner la civilisation moldue à nos élèves. Vous savez bien que si je me bat encore c'est pour les enfants : si je les laissait qui me succéderais ?

Amélia Bones serra la main de Johanne et se présenta brièvement : elle était rien moins que la présidente du maggenmaggot et une des administratrice de Poudlard.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin et les trois occupants se dirigèrent vers une salle de réunion.

Il y avait déjà du monde qui discutait dans la salle. Il y avait manifestement deux groupes bien distincts. L'un, de trois personnes, comprenait un sorcier blond richement vêtu avec de la fourrure à sa robe de sorcier et un fourreau d'argent à son coté pour ranger sa baguette magique une femme petite et replète avec des bagues à ces doigts boudinés et des dentelles rose à sa robe de sorcier fleuries enfin il y avait un homme brun habillé sobrement de noir. Johanne le voyait peu car il lui tournait le dos.

L'autre groupe était plus important il y avait là six sorciers qui discutaient avec animation : un murmure de contentement les parcourue quand il virent apparaître Dumbledore.

Un grand roux aux yeux bleu vint les accueillir :

- Professeur Dumbledore, Madame Bones et vous vous devez être le nouveau professeur ? Madame Rowling c'est ça ? Je suis Arthur Weasley, Le directeur du conseil d'administration. Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer installez vous.

Un peu anxieuse Johanne s'installa à coté du Directeur de Poudlard. Arthur Weasley ouvrit le débat immédiatement :

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour un conseil d'administration exceptionnel à la demande de Lucius Malefoy qui s'alarme de la présence d'une moldue à Poudlard, je vais donc sans plus tarder lui passer la parole, Lucius ?

- Merci Arthur, répondit le Blond sans sourire. Il parlait d'un ton froid et méprisant. La loi nous interdit de révéler l'existence de la magie aux moldus cette loi a été bafoué avec semble t'il la bénédiction de la présidente du maggenmaggot en personne, mais nous connaissons tous l'indulgence de Madame Bones envers Dumbledore. Et voilà que maintenant, en plus d'imposer la présence des sangs mêlés et des sangs de bourbes à Poudlard, voilà que le directeur va infliger à nos enfants issus de sang purs un professeur moldu. Comment cet être de race inférieur pourrais elle enseigner quoi que se soit d'utile à nos enfants ?

- Droit de réponse ! S'insurgea Amélia Bones sautant sur son siège à la fin du discours haineux du grand blond. D'un hochement de tête le président lui accorda la parole.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'indulgence coupable Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez très bien que dans certain cas la loi autorise le professeur Dumbledore à décillé certains moldus…

- Ce privilège n'est donné au directeur de Poudlard que pour les parents ou tuteurs des sang de bourbes, l'interrompis fort impoliment la petite femme replète.

- Madame Ombrage je ne vous ai pas donner la parole reprocha Arthur Weasley et dois-je vous rappeler ainsi qu'à Lucius que le terme Sang de bourbe est assimilable à une insulte et que le conseil d'administration tolère mal ce langage à sa table de réunion : nous préférons le terme enfant issus de moldus.

- Je disais donc, repris Amélia Bones, avant d'être –grossièrement- interrompu, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard de pure haine, que le directeur de Poudlard est autorisé à révélé aux parents d'enfant sorciers toute la vérité sur le monde de leurs enfants et c'est ce qu'à fait le Professeur Dumbledore à la maman de la petite Amy-Lee

Johanne poussa un cri étouffé et pali la main sur la bouche. Une rumeur et des chuchotements enflèrent dans la salle.

Le sorcier vêtu de noir, assis à coté de Lucius Malefoy, fixait Johanne avec intensité. Elle frissonna de peur sous son regard.

Après cette révélation, Johanne ne suivi les débat que de loin : son cœur battait trop fort, son crâne la brûlait d'une migraine intense. Il fut question du droit du directeur à choisir ses professeurs en toute indépendance et de l'obligation pour les enfants sorcier d'acquérir les bases de la culture moldue afin de passer inaperçue et de respecter l'obligation de secret. La mère d'Amy-Lee se souciait peu de tout ces débats : elle voulait retrouver sa fille et la serrer dans ces bras, vérifier que c'était toujours la même petite fille adorable qu'hier.

A la fin de la séance, Dumbledore l'entraîna rapidement loin des administrateurs qui voulaient célébrer leur victoire et du sorcier noir qui la regardait toujours d'un air méchant.

- Je vous demande sincèrement pardon Johanne, j'aurais du vous parler : je n'en ai eu la confirmation que pendant votre séjours chez les moldus : j'ai du consulter les registres du ministères ça a été difficile car votre fille est né au Portugal. Quand vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard nous étions pressé : si nous étions arrivé en retard au conseil d'administration ça aurais fait très mauvais effet : c'est tout à fait ce que voulais Malefoy.

- Je veux voir ma fille, que va-t-il se passer pour elle, maintenant ?

- Rien de spécial jusqu'à ces onze ans : peut être quelques manifestations de magies spontanée. Ensuite elle recevra sa convocation à Poudlard.

- Est-ce qu'il vont tous la traiter de… sang de bourbe ?

- J'espère que non, Johanne, c'est toujours un peu plus difficile pour les enfants issus de moldus. Je ne peux pas vous assurer que tout va être simple. Mais je travaille depuis des années à changer les mentalités et vous allez m'y aider : dans votre travail de professeure comme dans votre travail d'écrivaine.

- Merci ! dit simplement Johanne en embrassant le vieil homme sur la joue. Il venait de lui redonner le moral : elle allait se battre pour que sa fille ne souffre pas du racisme des sangs purs.

- Dépêchons nous j'ai hâte de voir Amy-Lee.

Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau du directeur et, malgré la nausée consécutive du voyage avec Fumseck, Johanne couru à la grande salle où l'attendais Minerva Hagrid et sa fille.

- Amy ma petite sorcière ! s'exclama la jeune femme en serrant l'enfant dans ces bras tu m'as manqué.


	3. Chapter 9 à 12

**Titre :** "Le voyage de Johanne",

**Synopsis : **Ce n'est pas la joie dans la vie de Johanne ces derniers temps mais un jours en voulant faire de la récupération elle va être entrainée dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre...

**Disclaime**r Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

**Réunion de professeurs.**

L'installation de Johanne dans un appartement de professeur ne prit pas longtemps : les elfes avait déjà défait ses bagages et installé la petite chambre de Amy-Lee. Minerva lui présenta Elisabeth De la Roche Coubertin, la nurse qui allait prendre soin de la petite fille. Bien qu'un peu compassée elle semblait plus gentille que Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga et Johanne décida qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance après avoir constaté que sa fille, loin d'être effrayer par l'aspect bizarre de l'elfe de maison, lui montrait spontanément ses jouets avec la confiance qui caractérise les petits de cet age.

Elle s'endormit vite ce soir là, épuisée de sa journée et sachant parfaitement que celle du lendemain, dimanche, serait bien remplie : à l'heure du déjeuner il était prévu une réunion pédagogique avec tout les professeur et le soir à 18h les élèves arriveraient et elle pourrait assister à une cérémonie de répartition.

Le lendemain, Johanne s'habilla avec soin d'un petit tailleur bleu clair : elle voulait faire bonne impression !

-Zoli mama ! s'exclama sa fille avec un grand sourire en se dépêchant d'aller embrasser sa mère avec ses mains pleines de confiture. Johanne fit la grimace… Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se changer.

- Récuvit ! murmura négligemment Elisabeth.

- Oh merci, s'exclama la jeune professeure constatant la disparition des traînées rouges sur sa jupe, vous sauvez ma matinée.

C'est le cœur léger qu'elle rejoignit la salle des professeurs : le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné une carte du château afin de lui permettre de se retrouver dans le dédale des couloirs et des escaliers capricieux qui changeaient de place au grés des humeurs du vieux château. Elle avait aussi reçu un petit appareil magique qui lui permettrait d'attribuer ou de retirer des points aux différentes maisons. C'était un petit bouliers avec quatre lignes de perles : rouges bleus vertes et enfin jaunes.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Johanne connaissait la plupart des professeurs : elle salua Hagrid et Minerva qu'elle aimait particulièrement, Firenze le centaure qu'elle voyais pour la seconde fois, le professeur Flitwick qui jouait si bien au échec et Sévérus Rogue qui lui faisait un peu peur. Il y avait aussi une grande sorcière habillée en gitane avec des lunettes épaisses comme des fonds de bouteille. Elle se présenta spontanément :

- Bonjour, je suis Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination.

- Oh je croyais que c'était Firenze.

- Ce canasson ! Il enseigne l'astrologie une discipline mineure qui ne demande aucun talent, cracha la sorcière méprisante, il suffit de savoir compter pour être astrologue même les moldus savent faire ça : les feuille de thé et les lignes de la main, l'interprétation des rêves et des visions ; voilà ce qui demande véritablement un troisième œil. Et, ça, Sybille se redressa en se rengorgeant, seul les vrais sorciers, les sangs purs, peuvent le faire.

- Je vois, répondit froidement la moldue, ce sont en effet des choses qu'une moldue comme moi à du mal à comprendre. Johanne s'éloigna et se rapprocha de Minerva qui discutait avec trois professeures qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Ah ! Johanne ! Je vous présente Andréa Vector professeure d'arithmancie, l'équivalent de vos maths, Eléonore Sinistra, professeure d'astronomie et enfin Pomona Chourave qui enseigne la botanique. Les piliers de l'équipe féminine de Quidditch sont réunis ici ! Il manque juste notre capitaine Madame BiBinnse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit Johanne.

- Oh bien sur vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu, répondit la professeure McGonnagal. C'est un sport que les sorciers pratiquent en volant sur leurs balais. Il y a un tournoi à Poudlard entre les différentes maisons qui se déroule sur l'année et puis en fin d'année il y a le match entre professeurs : hommes contre femmes. Ça fait cinq années d'affilée que nous remportons la coupe mais il faut avouer que l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était un vieux croûton incapable d'arrêter un souaffle, cette année il faudra qu'ils remanie leur équipe mais il parait que le professeur Lockhart est un excellent poursuiveur.

La conversation se fit animée ensuite mais Johanne qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, se dirigea vers le buffet froid pour picorer quelques sandwichs.

- Je vous conseille ceux là, indiqua le professeur Lockhart en arrivant par derrière, la faisant sursauter, avocat saumon c'est un délice.

- Merci, je ne vous ai pas entendu arrivé…

- J'était le meilleur en sortilège du tapinois dans ma classe d'auror, répondit t'il souriant, vous voulez un jus de citrouille ? Venez, il y a des sièges là nous seront mieux.

Johanne détesta cette manière d'organiser tout sans lui demander son avis :

- Vous êtes insupportable, Monsieur Lockhart, j'aime choisir moi-même mon menu et l'endroit où je m'assoit savez vous ?

- Appelez moi Gilderoy et je vous appellerais Johanne. Savez vous que vos yeux sont magnifiques quand ils brillent de colère ?

Elle allait répondre vertement mais à ce moment le professeur Dumbledore appliqua un sonorus à sa gorge et commença à s'adresser à l'ensemble des professeurs.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, j'espère que chacun est bien arrivé et que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances. Cette année voit l'arrivée de deux nouveaux professeurs : je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer. Je vous présente donc Johanne Rowling, professeure de civilisation moldue et Gilderoy Lockhart, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Allons levez vous tout les deux que tout le monde vous voit.

Les deux interpellé s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce puis Dumbledore repris :

- Monsieur Rusart m'a demandé de l'excuser. Il arrivera avec les élèves par le Poudlard Express : sa maman, qu'il part rejoindre tout les étés, rencontre des problèmes de santé et il devait l'accompagner à la maison de retraite des sorciers du soleil déclinant avant de nous rejoindre. Bien, ces précisions étant apportée Minerva va pouvoir distribuer les emploi du temps de chacun : comme chaque année nous avons fait de notre mieux mais de nombreux paramètres sont à prendre en compte, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensifs : nous ne pouvons pas satisfaire tout le monde.

Un brouhaha s'en suivi : bien entendu personne n'était satisfait : Rogue, pourtant discret habituellement, rouspétait car certains cours était trop rapprochés et il prétendais ne pas avoir assez de temps pour préparer sa salle. La professeure Sinistra avait un cours le vendredi soir alors qu'elle habitait loin et rentrait tout les week-ends chez elle. La professeure Chourave râlait parce qu'elle avait les élèves en début d'après midi à l'heure de la digestion quand ils sont amorphe…

Johanne souriait : les récrimination n'était pas très différente de celle qu'elle aurait entendu dans n'importe quel collège. Elle-même avait fait une légère grimace en voyant qu'elle avait deux jours dans la semaine où ces cours commençais à 8h30 : elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se lever et surtout à quitter Amy-Lee le matin. Tans pis : inutile d'ajouter son mot dans le cœur des récriminations elle savait très bien que le casse tête des emplois du temps était le calvaire de tout les chefs d'établissement chaque année et qu'il était inutile de râler : surtout pour une petite nouvelle.

La réunion se termina ensuite sur quelques recommandations du ministère concernant les programmes. A la manière dont le directeur les retransmit, Johanne comprit instantanément que les recommandation étaient de pure forme : Dumbledore ne suivait que sa conscience et ne laisserais jamais les politiciens se mêler des affaires de l'école. Après ça les professeurs se dispersèrent.

Johanne passa le reste de l'après midi à se promener avec sa fille profitant des derniers moments de ses vacances d'été. En rentrant à Poudlard, elle décida d'aller examiner l'espèce de grand stade qui était derrière le château : il y avait quatre grandes tours au couleurs de chaque maison avec des tribunes et au milieu un grand espace herbeux avec, de chaque coté de la pelouse, une série de trois grand mats surmontés de cerceaux. Ça devait être le terrain où on pratiquait ce sport dont elle avait entendu parlé : le kisskitch ? Le cuidiche ? En s'approchant elle aperçu loin dans les hauteur des silhouettes humaines juchées sur des balais qui filaient entre les mats. C'était assez bizarre de les voir voler à des vitesses phénoménales, penchés sur leurs balais. Il y avait cinq sorciers dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Et aussi des genre de ballon dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le fonctionnement : elle aurait juré que certain essayé de faire tomber les joueurs de leur balais ! À un moment une petite balle d'or voleta à sa hauteur Amy-Lee, blottie dans l'écharpe contre sa mère passa la main pour tenter de l'attraper mais la balle s'enfuie et repartie vers les hauteurs. Là-bas, une des silhouette la pris en chasse et l'attrapa après quelques figures de voltiges ce qui déclencha des exclamations enthousiastes.

Les cinq balais piquèrent vers le sol et Johanne découvrit les visages rouges d'excitation de ses collègues féminines : Minerva, Andréa, Eléonore, Pomona ainsi qu'un petite sorcière entre deux ages avec le visage buriné.

- Oh ! Vous êtes là Johanne, s'exclama la première, c'est un temps merveilleux pour jouer au Quidditch ! Nous en profitons tant que les élèves ne sont pas là. Je vous présente le professeur BiBinnse notre poursuiveuse.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ! C'est impressionnant de vous voir filer comme le vent sur vos balais.

Amy-Lee manifesta son envi de sortir de l'écharpe et Johanne la laissa faire : elle essayais de comprendre les explications de ses amies concernant les règles du jeu : il était question de souaffles, de cogneur, de batteuses (Andréa et Eléonore), de poursuiveuses (Agnès Bibine et Pompom Pomfresh, absente à cet entraînement car elle s'occupait de ranger son infirmerie avant l'arrivée des élèves) et de gardienne de but (Pomona Chourave)… c'était un peu compliqué.

Les balais étaient posés, appuyés contre le mur d'un petit bâtiment qui servait de vestiaire aux joueurs. La petite fille, qui crapahutait à quatre patte, en toucha un pour l'examiner puis se mit à en chevaucher un par jeu, les adultes à coté riaient et plaisantaient sans trop se soucier d'elle. A un moment Amy-Lee sentit le balais vibrer sous elle, elle donna un coup de talon sur le sol et redressa le manche.

Johanne poussa un grand cri quand elle vit son bébé filer vers le ciel juchée sur un balai. Minerva, suivant le regard de son amie, compris instantanément la situation et s'empara de son balais se lançant à la poursuite de la petite imprudente. Heureusement son talent d'attrapeuse n'était plus à démontrer et elle rattrapa bien vite la petite qui était quand même moins rapide qu'un vif d'or. Quand elle rendit la gamine à sa maman, elle riait et demanda à sa mère

- Cor ! Cor ! lalais ! Et, penchant la tête sur le coté avec sa moue attendrissante, elle ajouta : Plaaaaaaaaiiiiiit mama !

- Ca suffit ! Jeune demoiselle ! Nous allons rentrer au château et je te donnerais ton bain : les élèves vont bientôt arriver et je doit aller me préparer pour ce soir. Quant à toi je ne veux plus te voir sur un balais : j'ai cru mourir de peur.

Avant de rendre la petite fille à sa mère, Minerva chuchota dans son oreille :

- Quand tu auras l'age je t'apprendrais ma chérie.

**Cérémonie de rentrée**

Quand Johanne arriva dans le hall ce soir là elle aperçu des diligences tirées par des espèce de chevaux ailés noir. Ces animaux étaient assez sinistres et elle frissonna en les regardant :

- Ils sont bizarres ces chevaux non ? demanda t'elle à Gilderoy qui s'était approché d'elle.

- Vous les voyez ? Ce ne sont pas des chevaux mais des sombrals. Nous devons leur domestication à Hagrid. Il faut son inébranlable naïveté pour, déjà, penser une seconde à faire ami ami avec ces bestioles.

- Pourquoi ne les verrais-je pas ? Ils sont assez gros !

- Mais invisible normalement, sauf pour ceux qui ont eu un deuil dans leur vie ou qui ont vu la mort de près.

- Ma mère… je suis resté près d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne répondit rien et posa juste sa main sur son épaule. Curieusement, Johanne ne se sentit pas agacée par cette marque de sympathie d'un homme qui, habituellement, lui portait sur les nerfs.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'attabler avec les autres professeurs tandis que les élèves affluaient dans la grande salle qui avait perdu de son immensité tout d'un coup et paraissait presque exigu maintenant. Quand les tables des élèves furent presque pleines. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et la professeure McGonnagal s'avança suivie par une ribambelle de très jeunes enfants. D'un claquement de doigt elle fit apparaître un tabouret de bois à trois pattes et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Les élèves se turent instantanément, puis, une déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche dans l'étoffe rapiécée du couvre chef et celui-ci se mit à chanter.

Je suis le choixpeau

Je n'suis pas bien beau

Tout rapiécé, tout couturé

Mais à l'apparence un sorcier

Ne doit pas se fier.

J'ai pour noble tâche de vous répartir

Entre quatre maisons il me faut choisir

Moi qui n'ai ni cerveau ni cœur

Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur

Les risque tout, les courageux

Chez Griffondor seront heureux

Les malins, les roublards et surtout les sangs purs

Se retrouveront chez Serpentard à coup sur

Forts en thèmes, intelligents et travailleurs acharnés

A la maison de Serdaigle sont destinés

Enfin les autres, les bons camarades, les aimables

Trouveront en Poufssouffle la maison la plus agréable

Je suis le choixpeau

Je n'suis pas bien beau

Tout rapiécé, tout couturé

Maintenant les sorciers,

Vous pouvez avancer.

Commença alors un lent cérémonial, la sous-directrice appelait les élèves dans l'ordre alphabétique et posait le choixpeau sur la tête du postulant. Ensuite, plus ou moins rapidement, l'étrange couvre chef annonçait une maison. L'enfant était alors accueilli par ses pairs avec force acclamation.

Quand tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le directeur se leva et aussitôt le silence se fit. Mais il se contenta de donner le signal de départ du festin.

- Alors ? s'enquit le professeur Lockhart, que pensez vous de notre petit cérémonial ?

- Très impressionnant ! Comment le choixpeau décide t'il de l'attribution des élèves ?

- Oh ! C'est un point difficile, il a été enchanté par les créateurs de cette école il y a plus de 1000 ans : ils y ont mis chacun un peu de leur âme. Personne ne sait vraiment comment ça marche : le choixpeau tient compte du caractère de l'élève, de se que sa maison pourrait lui apporter et de ce qu'il pourrait apporter à sa maison. Il tient aussi compte de ce que l'on veut.

- Dans quelle maison avez-vous été ?

- Chez Serdaigle : je voulais aller chez Griffondor pour faire plaisir à mon père qui y a fait ses études.

- Il ne vous a pas écouté alors ?

- Non, je ne le voulais pas assez profondément je voulais juste faire plaisir à ma famille mais c'était une mauvaise raison et en fait j'ai été très heureux chez Serdaigle.

- Il semble y avoir une grosse concurrence entre les maisons.

- Oui, à la fin de l'année une coupe est attribuée à la meilleure des maisons. C'est déterminé par les sabliers que vous voyez au dessus de chaque table. Les professeurs attribuent ou retire des points aux élèves.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'approuver entièrement ce principe : ça doit créer de grande division dans l'école et puis c'est injuste de punir toute une maison quand un élève fait une sottise. J'ai toujours désapprouvé les punitions collectives.

- C'est un point de vue. L'école marche depuis plus de 1000 ans comme ça et aucun directeur sain d'esprit ne remettra jamais son fonctionnement en cause : ça serais un suicide professionnel.

- Les sorciers sont conservateurs n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est rien de le dire !

La conversation dévia ensuite sur des sujets plus légers, Gilderoy était un compagnon de table plutôt agréable quand il en prenait la peine.

Johanne s'était servie généreusement des délicieux mets qui étaient apparus devant elle et maintenant la ceinture de sa jupe la serrait légèrement si elle continuait ainsi elle allait devoir refaire sa garde robe pensa t'elle « demain régime » mais pour l'instant le gâteau au chocolat et la crème anglaise la tentait bien et tout le monde sait qu'un régime ça se commence le lundi.

A la fin du repas Dumbledore reprit la parole : il présenta les deux nouveau professeurs. Johanne dû se lever elle supporta le regard de tout les élèves en essayant de ne pas rougir : le tract de la rentrée elle l'avait déjà expérimenté et savait que ça lui passerait mais c'était désagréable elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Heureusement personne ne lui demanda de dire un mot et elle pu se rasseoir rapidement. Le professeur Lockhart, lui, ne semblait pas du tout intimidé ni traqueux il sourit avec assurance à tout le monde apparemment ravi de monopoliser l'attention générale ce qui agaça un peu johanne.

Dumbledore coupa cours au show du professeur de défense contre le mal en reprenant la parole pour expliquer aux élèves quelques points du règlements : il rappela aux élèves que comme tout les ans l'accès à la, bien nommée, forêt interdite était prohibé ainsi que l'accès à l'aile ouest des bâtiment.

- Les anciens vous diront que le risque en s'engageant dans les zones interdites aux élèves, en plus des punitions et retrait de points, c'est la mort. Aussi je compte sur tous pour respecter les consignes, précisa t'il, notre bien aimé concierge Monsieur Rusard n'arrivera que demain avec sa chère Miss Teigne. Il affichera comme tous les ans la liste des objets interdits à la porte de sa loge.

- Miss teigne ça me dit quelque chose…. C'est sa fiancée ? chuchota Johanne à son voisin.

- Presque, répondit t'il amusé, c'est sa chatte mais elle est un peu particulière : c'est une chatte de sorcier elle est d'une intelligence et d'une méchanceté au dessus de la moyenne.

Johanne eu une pensée fugitive pour Madame Figg : était-ce une coïncidence ?

Avant de libérer les élèves, Dumbledore leur fit chanter l'hymne de l'école : ce fut la plus belle cacophonie que Johanne ai jamais entendu : personne ne chantait sur le même rythme. Pourtant, le directeur se déclara enchanté de la performance de chacun.

**Le trio de choc**

Les élèves s'installaient dans la classe. C'était des troisièmes années. Johanne inspira un grand coup et se retourna calmement.

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Rowling, je vais vous enseigner la civilisation moldu. Qui peu me dire à quoi sert ce cours ?

Un murmure et des ricanements parcoururent l'assemblée : elle entendit quelques « à rien » ou des « à jouer à la bataille navale version sorcier ». Elle reprit la parole fermement en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'attends de vous un peu plus de discipline Mesdames et Messieurs. Veuillez lever votre main pour répondre et vous exprimer clairement.

Son cœur battait : il lui fallait s'imposer maintenant, pendant les premières minutes du cours. Elle était une moldu et savait que certains de ses élèves la mépriseraient pour ça : leur opinion lui importait peu : elle voulais qu'il la traite avec le respect du à un professeur c'est tout.

Les élèves se calmèrent et certains doigts se levèrent. Johanne interrogea un jeune garçon roux. Elle lui demanda de se présenter.

- Je suis Ron Weasley, Griffondor, Madame, mon père travaille au ministère au service des détournement de l'artisanat moldu, il dit qu'il faut connaître les moldu car ils savent faire beaucoup de chose sans magie : ils sont très ingénieux.

Johanne sourie intérieurement : en voilà un entièrement acquis à sa cause. Son père devait être le Arthur Weasley qu'elle avait rencontré au ministère, un homme charmant.

- Oui les moldus sont ingénieux en effet : ils savent se débrouiller sans magie.

L'un des élèves, un blond platine qui se présenta sous le nom de Drago Malefoy Serpentard, leva la main.

- Je crois savoir que vous êtes une moldu vous-même, Madame ? assena-t-il, méprisant.

- En effet, Drago, tu es ainsi assuré d'avoir un professeur qui connaît parfaitement son sujet.

- Bah de toute façon je ne fréquente pas les moldus…

- Ils ont de la chance eux, releva le garçon qui était assis près de Ron Weasley, un brun avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

- Lâche moi, Potter, tu es plus d'à moitié moldu toi-même, tu as si peu d'importance que celui qui a tuer tes parents t'as oublié en route.

Entendant ça, le jeune garçon brun sorti sa baguette et la brandi en criant : crache limace ! Tandis que Ron Weasley lançait un expelliarmus tonitruant.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Ca suffit ! cria Johanne, on ne se bat pas dans ma classe ! vous viendrez tout les trois me voir à la fin du cours en attendant faites vous oublier. Reprenons le cours.

Elle approcha alors son rétroprojecteur du tableau. Quand elle le mit en marche les élèves, qui murmuraient surpris que les sortilèges lancés n'ai pas marchés, sursautèrent étonnés par la lumière blanche qu'il diffusait au tableau.

- Votre directeur a fait subir un sortilège d'Horadus à cette salle, expliqua la jeune femme, vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de vos baguettes ici. Ni d'ailleurs d'aucun autre instruments magique y compris les plumes à papotes et celles à correcteur d'orthographe intégré. Je vais vous distribuer des stylo bille et des cahier : ici, nous allons faire à la mode moldu.

- Vous allez noter ce qui est écrit au tableau maintenant- elle plaça un transparent dans la machine- l'étude des moldus est utile dans le cadre de la loi du secret….

Le cours se poursuivi sans soucis : certains élèves étaient dérouté par les stylos mais dans l'ensemble les élèves étaient attentifs et calmes.

A la fin du cours, Johanne ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses trois bagarreurs. Elle voulait frapper un grand coup. Même si elle comprenait très bien le jeune Potter d'avoir réagit si fort et Ron c'était montré bon camarade. Elle décida de donner des retenus à tous sans chercher les responsabilités : ils n'avaient pas à se battre en classe.

- Vous viendrez ce soir après les cours et tout les autres soirs de la semaine, décida-t-elle. Vous allez apprendre à travailler ensemble sans vous battre et sans magie. Ma salle à justement besoin de quelques aménagements : nettoyage, lessivage et un bon coup de peinture.

Johanne profita de la pause déjeuner pour demander à Minerva des éclaircissements sur son trio de bagarreurs.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée que ces trois là se soient fait remarquer ? soupira la professeure de métamorphose. Drago et Harry se détestent, Ron lui, n'a fait que vouloir défendre son ami. Il a de bonnes raisons pour ça :

Les Potter se sont fait assassinés quand Harry avait à peine 14 mois. Il a été retrouvé seul à coté de ses parents avec une cicatrice sur le front. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Le petit orphelin a été recueilli par sa tante paternelle, une femme horrible qui détestait sa mère parce qu'elle était issue de moldu. Elle a toujours traité Harry comme un pestiféré : il était demi-sang ! Il n'y a pas de sorcière plus raciste que Pétunia Potter. Une sorcière amère, aigrie violente et méchante : on se demande comment le garçon a pu supporter sa vie après le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents.

Cette petite fouine de Malefoy s'amuse toujours a insulter Potter il sait parfaitement que l'autre réagira au quart de tour, son père fréquente assidûment Pétunia depuis la mort de Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago, et naturellement le statut de sang mêlé de Harry l'expose particulièrement : vous avez déjà goûté de la xénophobie de Lucius n'est ce pas ?

- Mon dieu ! Je regrette presque d'avoir puni ce pauvre garçon : il ne doit pas avoir une vie facile.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils n'ont pas à se battre en cours et d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est lui qui a commencé. Un peu de travaux d'intérêt généraux ne feront aucun mal à ce trio là.

Le reste de la journée ce passa sans incident. A cinq heures, les trois garçons se présentèrent pour leur retenue. Ils furent fort surpris de l'usage que les moldus faisais des balais. Ils effectuèrent leur corvée sans s'adresser la parole : les deux griffondors avaient choisi de lessiver les murs pendant que le serpentard balayais la salle et nettoyait les tables.

Johanne à sa table de travail, commença à écrire un chapitre : la rencontre de Ron et Harry dans le train puis elle réfléchit un moment : son héros serait plus crédible si, comme le lecteur, il découvrait le monde magique progressivement. Elle décida que sa tante serait une moldu : ça s'annonçait bien. Elle aurait une histoire magnifique avec un super méchant qui s'attaque à un pauvre orphelin.

À 19h, Johanne libéra les garçons pour qu'ils puissent aller manger, elle retint néanmoins Drago un moment après les autres :

- Drago, je sais que tu t'imagines supérieur à tous et surtout que tu méprises les moldus dont je suis. Cependant, je suis aussi Professeure dans cette école, tu vas devoir faire avec. Alors pour l'avenir je t'interdis de prononcé les mots de sang mêlés et sang de bourbes dans mon cours : tu te comporteras avec moi avec le respect qui m'est du, sinon tu seras exclu définitivement du cours. Doit-je te rappeler que l'admissibilité à ma matière est exigée pour l'obtention d'un emploi au ministère ? Je te conseille donc de réfléchir à ton attitude et pour t'y aider je veux que tu m'écrive pour lundi prochain deux devoirs d'au moins 2 copies doubles chacun l'un sur la période 1936-1945 en Allemagne et l'autre sur la construction européenne. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire tu peux partir.

Le soir en rentrant, Johanne du régler un autre soucis : Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga était là en train de sermonner Elisabeth. La jeune professeur intervint pour défendre sa nouvelle baby-sitter accusée d'avoir tirer au flan pour la préparation du repas du soir.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester plus tard car j'avais une retenue avec des élèves. Si ça pose un problème je trouverais une étudiante pour se charger de ma fille, bien qu'à mon avis, Elisabeth à des journée bien assez fatigante avec Amy-Lee et devrais être dispensée de corvée ensuite.

Le chef des elfes lui fit comprendre vertement que son avis n'avait aucune espèce d'importance et ordonna à Elisabeth de se présenter à 5h tout les soirs pour son service. Johanne fut tenté de faire une grimace dans son dos quand il disparu dans un petit plof mais elle se retint et consola Elisabeth qui semblais assez désespérée de s'être attiré les foudre de son chef.

**Mise au clair**

Après le repas ce soir là, Johanne monta au bureau du directeur pour lui demander conseil : elle ne connaissait pas encore assez ses élèves pour choisir la baby-sitter idéale. Dans les escaliers, elle entendit la voie de Minerva :

- Vous vous servez de Johanne, Albus, ce n'est pas loyal !

Interdite, la jeune professeur de civilisation s'arrêta et écouta : elle était consciente que ce n'était pas très poli mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'elle, de son livre, et c'est la vérité.

- Ne finassez pas avec moi ! Vous savez parfaitement qu'avec son caractère entier elle va s'attaquer au régime de caste de notre société. Ca va la placer au premier plan des préoccupations des partisans de Tom Jésudort, c'est dangereux.

- C'est une moldue, ils la méprisent il ne croiront pas qu'elle est dangereuse avant la sortie de son livre et ensuite il sera trop tard.

- Trop tard pour elle ! Ils vont la tuer !

- Croyez vous que je les laisserais faire ? Je la protégerais.

- Comme vous avez protégé les Potter ?

IL y eu un blanc dans la conversation. Minerva repris plus calmement :

- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas dire… mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

- Non, vous avez raison Minerva. Je n'ai pas su protéger les Potter et je devrais peut-être dire à Johanne de renoncer à ce livre…

- NON ! s'écria l'intéressée, je ne renoncerais pas mais j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent avec un air coupable.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez oui ! Expliquez moi pourquoi ce « jeu du sort » voudrait me tuer.

- C'est Jedusort, Tom Jedusort. C'est un homme politique il mène le parti des « sangs purs » avec son alter ego Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est l'homme en noir qui était au conseil d'administration ? Il n'a pas dit un mot…

- Oui, c'est Lucius qui parle et Tom réfléchit.

- Pourquoi a-t-il tué les Potter, pourquoi me tuerait-il ?

- les Potter à l'époque militait pour l'intégration des loups garous. Ils étaient très amis avec Rémus Lupin. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa culpabilité mais leur mort tombait trop bien pour lui pour qu'il n'y soient pour rien : James Potter le père avait une très grosse fortune qu'il mettait au service de causes juste comme la réhabilitation des hybrides maintenant Pétunia Potter qui gère la fortune de Harry est une femme aisément manipulable toute acquise à la cause des pro sang purs.

Tom veux devenir ministre de la magie, lever la politique du secret et asservir les moldus pour les mettre à la place qu'il estime être la leur : esclave des sorciers. Malheureusement pour lui nous tenons Poudlard et donc l'éducation de tout les sorciers d'Angleterre : nous arrivons donc à former la plupart des sorciers pour qu'ils soient tolérants et respectueux des moldus et des hybrides. Son but à court terme est donc de me déloger de ma place de directeur et il y emploie tous les moyens à sa disposition.

- Et qu'est ce que je vais faire moi avec un malheureux livre pour enfants à part l'irriter ?

- La culture est un levier de l'opinion publique Johanne, vous apporterez votre pierre à notre édifice car c'est dans votre intérêt et dans celui de votre fille. Le premier jour quand j'ai discuté avec vous dans mon bureau et que vous m'avez dit que vous étiez écrivaine j'ai détecté en vous un caractère entier, épris d'égalité et de justice ensuite je vous ai laissé découvrir les hybrides avec Hagrid et Minerva a discuté avec vous… oh non… elle n'était pas en service commandé d'espionnage ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! Il se trouve que je lui fais confiance : elle ne serait jamais devenu amie avec vous si vous aviez manifesté le moindre mépris pour Hagrid ou les loups garous.

Et puis il y avait le portoloin : vous êtes une moldu j'en était absolument sur alors je me demandais pourquoi le portoloin c'était déclenché à votre contact : il fallais que quelqu'un dans votre entourage soit sorcier… quand vous m'avez parlé de votre fille ce premier soir à Poudlard… de sa manière de tendre la main vers les objets comme pour les appeler… un geste instinctif des bébés sorciers… je n'était certain de rien, cependant j'ai espéré et mes espoirs se sont révélé justes.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir été honnête avec moi ?

- Bien sur, j'aurais peut être du, mais vous débarquiez de chez les moldus fallait-il vraiment que je vous annonce tout de go que je me battait contre un politiciens néfaste véreux et potentiellement meurtrier et que je voulais votre soutient ? J'avais peur de vous effrayer Johanne.

- Oui, j'ai très peur. Vous connaissez Salman Rushdie ? Je me sens un peu dans sa peau en ce moment.

- C'est un peu ça oui, mais vous pouvez encore renoncer.

- Vous assurerez ma protection et surtout celle de ma fille ? Vous me direz tout ce que je dois savoir ?

- Je vous dirais tout ce qui vous concerne Johanne et je vous assure d'ores et déjà toute la protection dont je suis capable cependant je ne peut vous garantir l'absence totale de risques.

- Je le comprends et je l'accepte. Je suis heureuse d'avoir surpris cette conversation !

- Au fait pourquoi veniez vous dans mon bureau ? Vous avez eu un souci avec Drago et Harry m'a dit Minerva ?

- Rien que ne puisse régler, Monsieur le directeur, non mon problème c'est Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga il ne veux pas que Elisabeth reste chez moi au-delà de 17h ce qui cause des soucis quand je donne des retenue aux élèves.

- Je ne peux pas intervenir dans la hiérarchie des elfes : ils sont trop pointilleux mais Minerva ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de Miss Granger ?

- Oui en effet, c'est une bonne idée Albus !

- Ah oui ? Euh… De quoi parlez vous tout les deux ?

- Miss Granger, une de nos meilleures élèves de troisième année, grande amie de Harry et Ron d'ailleurs, souhaite que l'école finance un voyage d'étude en Roumanie pour voir l'éclosion des œufs de dragon au printemps. Sur le principe nous serions d'accord, mais pour apprendre à nos élèves que les galions ne tombent pas des pommiers nous pensions leur demander une compensation : les garçons ont proposé d'aider Hagrid au potager peut être que les filles…

- C'est une manière un peu sexiste de voir les choses : les garçons au jardinage et les filles au baby-sitting mais pourquoi pas ? J'en parlerais à Miss Granger, assura Minerva. Elle viendra vous voir demain midi, ça ira Johanne ?

- Ca sera parfait je vous remercie beaucoup !

- dans ce cas appelez moi Albus : nous sommes dans la même équipe Johanne !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus, et elle se jeta à son cou pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa vieille joue parcheminée.

Il sourit tendrement :

- Johanne votre joie de vivre et votre spontanéité sont une cure de jouvence pour moi.

- Ah Albus ! Cessez de chercher les compliments vous êtes le plus jeune d'entre nous, plaisanta la Professeure McGonnagal. Faites nous plutôt apparaître quelques bierrobeures pour sceller notre collaboration.


	4. Chapter 13 à 16

**Vie Quotidienne**

Hermione Granger se présenta le lendemain auprès de Johanne. Elle s'entendirent tout de suite très bien : la professeure était séduite par la maturité et le dynamisme de la jeune fille qui organisa un tour de rôle avec Lavande et Parvati. Johanne ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les similitude entre Hermione et elle au même age : une hyperactivité qui cachait mal un déficit de confiance en soi, un besoin maladif de tout contrôler due à une grande peur de l'inconnue… l'adolescente était appelée « Miss parfaite » par tous ses congénères.

Johanne prenait beaucoup de plaisir à enseigner dans sa salle de classe repeinte dans les tons pastel par les bons soins de son trio de rebelles. Elle s'entendait bien avec ses collègues féminines qu'elle allait régulièrement encourager à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Quand elle emmenait Amy-Lee la petite fille était émerveillée par les évolutions des balais et mourrais d'enviee de voler elle-même. Minerva avait proposé à plusieurs reprise d'emmener la petite fille faire un tour mais sa maman était trop effrayée pour donner son autorisation.

Elle fit aussi la connaissance de Monsieur Rusard, le concierge et constata qu'elle connaissait bien sa chatte aux yeux jaunes. Elle eu un sourire en pensant que Madame Figg devait lui cacher des choses….

Un soir d'octobre, Johanne devait rester plus tard en cours pour aider un élève de septième année à formuler son plan de mémoire. C'est Ron et Harry qui gardaient Amy-Lee car les filles avaient un exposé de botanique à préparer. En rentrant ce soir là, Johanne trouva un mot indiquant que les garçons avaient emmené la petite fille en promenade dans le parc. : Elle trouva l'idée saugrenu : il faisait déjà nuit et froid à cet heure ! Elle partit à leur recherche avec un mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur.

Elle les retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch : Harry avait placé la petite fille devant lui et faisait des cabriole sur son balais. Johanne senti son sang se glacer :

- Redescendez immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Elle était au bord de l'hystérie et les réprimanda vertement les traitant d'irresponsables. Elle supprima leurs balais :

- Vous irez les chercher chez le directeur, asséna t'elle furieuse.

Albus ne rit pas quand elle lui apporta les balais et elle lui en fut reconnaissante il fut plutôt fâché de l'inconscience et du manque de sens des responsabilité des adolescents. Il leur donna une interdiction de voler d' un mois et pour plus de sûreté alla ranger leurs balais dans un cachot sécurisé de l'aile ouest.

Au cours du lendemain, Hermione, qui pourtant étant issue de moldus ne suivait pas les cours de Johanne, attendais à l'entrée de sa salle avec Harry et Ron.

- Madame, dit elle précipitamment quand elle vit la professeur, je suis désolée je vous promet que je ne laisserais plus les garçons approcher d'Amy-Lee je m'en serais trop voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et puis il n'est rien arrivé…

- Allons les garçons ! Dépêchez vous vous avez quelque chose à dire à la professeure Rowling, repris Hermione.

- Excusez nous Professeure ! Vous savez on voulait juste lui faire plaisir : elle voulait voler. Et puis je la tenait bien, intercéda Harry.

- Et si elle avait voulu du whisky pur feu vous lui en auriez donné ? demanda doucement Johanne, vous savez les enfants il faut apprendre à dire non pour grandir. Ce n'est pas grave les garçons : j'ai eu très peur mais tout c'est bien terminé… oublions cela je ne vous en veux pas. Entrons en cours, ça devrais vous intéresser aujourd'hui nous parlerons des sports populaires chez les moldus.

Ron marmonna un peu avant de rentrer en cours sur la confiscation de son balai mais les deux garçons semblèrent quand même soulagés de voir que Johanne ne leur tenait pas rigueur.

Un samedi, le professeur Lockhart lui proposa de visiter le chemin de traverse, une avenue commerçante au cœur de Londres. Johanne hésita, elle était curieuse de connaître cet endroit mais ne voulais pas que le professeur Lockhart se méprenne sur leur relation. Elle décida d'accepter et précisa qu'elle emmènerait sa fille. Elle voulais être claire : ça serait une balade entre collègue pas un rendez-vous romantique.

- Comment y allons nous ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Ne vous avais-je pas promis un voyage en cheminée ?

- Ca existe vraiment ? Je ne suis pas Marry Poppins ! Faudra t'il savoir prononcer Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ?

- Euh… non qui est cette Mary Poppins ?

- Un personnage de Walt Disney, vous n'écoutiez pas beaucoup au cours d'initiation à la culture moldu n'est ce pas ?

- Je devais être absent ce jours là il faut dire que les profs n'était pas aussi charmant à mon époque : nous avions un français nommé Alain kedaux très vieux et très ennuyeux. Dans le genre du Professeur Binns.

Johanne riait. Ils était arrivé à l'appartement du professeur Lockhart : un appartement de célibataire avec des vêtement sales sous les meubles et de la poussière sur la cheminée.

- Vous allez passer devant avec Amy-Lee, Je vous rejoindrais. Il faut lancer un peu de cette poudre dans la cheminée puis entrer dans le feu – ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne brûle pas – et prononcer distinctement : chemin de traverse une fois à destination vous dégagez rapidement de la cheminée car j'arriverais juste après vous.

- Pourquoi ne passez vous pas devant ? demanda craintivement la jeune femme.

- Parce que si vous vous trompez de prononciation je ne saurais vous retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est facile.

Johanne réajusta l'écharpe, dans laquelle Amy-Lee dormait paisiblement, elle exécuta les instructions en s'appliquant et commença à tournoyer sans fin quand elle s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux elle était dans une rue commerçante bondée. Elle fit un pas en avant pour sortir de la cheminée et jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, confortablement installée tout contre sa maman.

Son collègue arriva quelque minute après elles, il la félicita de son baptême de cheminée et agita sa baguette en marmonnant pour effacer les traces de suie sur leurs vêtements.

- Je doit aller acheter un livre chez Fleury et Bott, je suis sure que vous aimerez c'est un temple de la culture sorcière : une littéraire comme vous doit adorer ce genre d'endroit.

- Oui ça me fera plaisir, pourriez vous me conseiller quelques livres sur l'histoire de la magie, le Quidditch et puis peut être aussi un ouvrage qui me permettrait de comprendre la politique sorcière ?

- Oups ! Non je serais bien incapable de vous conseiller sur ce point, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons trouver un vendeur pour vous aider.

En effet Johanne passa une bonne demi-heure avec Monsieur Fleury le propriétaire de la boutique pour discuter des mérites comparés de « la politique du secret peut elle être remise en question » par Edmond Jmelapet et « comprendre et analyser la constitution sorcière » de Marthe Dalloz. Gilderoy l'attendit patiemment avec à la main son petit fascicule de « sort de premier secours » : il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui fallait faire face aux petits accidents face à des élèves débutants. Il poussa quand même un ouf discret quand enfin Johanne se décida à payer les deux livres ainsi que la demi douzaine d'autre qu'elle avait choisi. D'un coup de baguette magique il renvoya leurs achats à Poudlard afin de pouvoir faire le reste de leurs courses les mains libres.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans une boutique de farces et attrapes « pour sorciers facétieux » indiquait l'enseigne. Gilderoy présenta Fred et Georges Weasley à Johanne.

- Mais vous êtes pléthore ! s'exclama le jeune femme. Combien y a-t-il de Weasley au juste ? J'ai déjà croisé Arthur, votre père, au ministère, j'ai votre frère Ron en cours et j'ai vu votre sœur Ginny dans les couloirs. Et ce que tous les sorciers roux se nomment Weasley ?

- Non, répondit Fred amusé, en fait nous sommes sept nous avons un grand frère en Roumanie qui fait des recherches sur les Dragons et un autre en Egypte qui est conjureur de sort pour Gringott. Nous, nous devrions être encore à Poudlard mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour les études alors nous avons décidé de monter notre affaire…

- Je crois que de toute manière Poudlard n'aurait pas survécu à une année supplémentaire avec les jumeaux Weasley, renchérie Gilderoy hilare, vous auriez fini par envoyer cette pauvre Professeure McGonnagal à Sainte Mangouste…

- Vous aurez-t-elle parlé de nos feux d'artifices ? demanda George faussement innocent

- C'était vous ? demanda Johanne, elle m'en avait parlé sans donner de nom. Et le marécage ? C'était vous aussi ?

- Nous ne voudrions pas paraître immodeste mais…

En fait les jumeaux se rengorgeaient et souriaient fièrement. Johanne se montra émerveillée par leurs marchandises qui allaient de la boite à flemme aux oreilles à rallonges. Elle acheta une cape bouclier qui renvoie les sorts mineurs à l'envoyeur : après tout la sachant moldue il y avait toujours le risque qu'un de ses élèves ai l'idée de lui envoyer un sortilège en douce dans les couloirs de l'école.

Amy-Lee se réveilla vers 16h et Gilderoy invita Johanne à prendre une glace et se reposer chez Florian Fortarôme. Il lui conseilla une glace à la violette et à la menthe qui en plus d'être délicieuse avait des vertus légèrement euphorisantes. Lui-même pris une glace au caramel amaigrissante : il surveillait son poids car il avait repris l'entraînement de Quidditch. Amy-Lee se désintéressait de sa compote et voulais goûter à la glace de sa mère mais Florian déconseilla à Johanne de lui en donner sous peine d'avoir une enfant surexcitée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il proposa plutôt un cornet de glace fraise verveine que les mamans sorcières donnent très jeune à leur enfant car c'est complètement inoffensif, légèrement calmant et très peu sucré.

Pour finir, ils passèrent chez Mme Guipure, la couturière, qui prit les mesures d'Amy-Lee et de Johanne pour leur faire à toute les deux une garde robe de parfaites sorcières à la mode. Gilderoy insista pour leur offrir à chacune de charmants petits sacs sans fond qui en plus d'être élégants avaient une contenance impressionnante malgré leurs tailles minuscules. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard épuisés mais enchantés

**Le troll d'Halloween**

Le trente et un octobre de cette année là tombait un jeudi soir. Johanne alla passer une des robes de Madame Guipure, impatiente de voir comment se déroulait la fête d'Halloween chez les sorciers. Il y avait un grand festin de prévu et le directeur avait invité les jumeaux Weasley pour tirer un feu d'artifice sur le lac

- Ca nous changeras des feux d'artifice à l'intérieur du château, avait commenté Minerva à cette nouvelle.

Pour l'occasion Amy-Lee avait été admise à la table des professeurs de Poudlard et s'amusait à étaler consciencieusement sa soupe de potiron un peu partout autour d'elle : ses cheveux châtains clair était agrémentés de moucheture oranges très décoratives. Gilderoy assis à coté d'elle faisait des dessins avec la purée tombée sur la table et ; de sa baguette magique ; les animait. Un serpent en potiron était en train de se frayer un chemin vers la bouche de la gamine qui lui croqua la tête en riant.

Johanne avait renoncé à essayer de juguler les frasques de sa fille qui de toute façon seraient réparé d'un tour de baguette magique et parlais régime avec Minerva.

- Ce festin est délicieux mais je devrais faire attention je vais finir par être énorme, se plaignait-elle.

- Oui, c'est ennuyeux mais si vous voulez j'ai des bons prix sur le caramel au beurre du docteur Zermateux et la Pâte à tartiner choco-noisette de Madame Nuttello.

- Vous m'avez mal comprise Minerva c'est un régime amincissant que je recherche…

- Mais c'est de ça que je vous parle ! Ce sont des produit spéciaux : chaque kilo que vous mangerez feras disparaître un de vos kilos en trop – évidement c'est un peu contraignant : on se lasse vite de devoir ingurgiter des kilos et des kilos de caramel et chocolat, mais c'est très efficace !

- Vous plaisantez ? J'aurais besoin de 5 kilos de pâte à tartiner : je sent que je vais adorer faire régime à Poudlard !

- Attention, n'en abusez pas ! Certaines personnes finissent par disparaître complètement quand elles en prennent en excès.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec les festins qu'on fait à Poudlard je ne risque pas de disparaître…..

- Au secours ! Au secours ! Un troll….

Le jeune Neville Longdubat un élève de troisième année, timide mais bon camarade et plutôt agréable à vivre, était arrivé dans la salle échevelé, essoufflé en criant. Les professeurs se précipitaient à sa rencontre pour avoir des explications quand soudain la porte principale fut ouverte brutalement et le troll apparu.

Il était immense : plus grand qu'Hagrid qui faisait pourtant quasi 3 mètres de haut il avait un teint verdâtre et des traits simiesques. Il était vêtu d'une espèce de pagne maronnâtre et poussait des grognements rauques. Son odeur pestilentielle envahie la grande pièce en même temps que lui rendant son intrusion encore plus intolérable.

Gylderoy renversa la table des professeurs et ordonna à Johanne de sa cacher derrière avec sa fille. Les élèves hurlaient et essayaient de s'enfuir pendant que les professeurs encerclaient la créature calmement.

- A trois ! dit calmement Albus. Un… deux… trois… Stupéfix !

Les rayons de lumière allèrent tous simultanément frapper le troll qui s'immobilisa comme statufié.

Ensuite Dumbledore commença un lent balai de mouvement complexe avec sa baguette en murmurant des incantations. Le troll commença à bouger un peu mais le directeur fit signe à ses professeurs de ne pas intervenir. Enfin la créature cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et suivi docilement Dumbledore qui marchait à reculons en continuant son enchantement.

Ils étaient arrivés tout les deux à la grande porte et les professeurs faisaient signe aux élèves de se regrouper pour sortir silencieusement quand tout d'un coups deux élèves sur des balais arrivèrent en hurlant.

- Le troll ! Le troll ! On a libéré le troll…

Celui-ci paru alors se réveiller et poussa un rugissement : il attrapa le vieux sorcier d'une seule main et le souleva de terre sans ménagement. Dumbledore grimaça sous l'effet du souffle nauséabond de son haleine.

Harry et Ron, car c'était eux sur les balais, voyant leur directeur en danger, se précipitèrent sur la créature et essayèrent de détourner son attention en tournoyant autour de sa tête. L'autre essayé de les chasser avec la main qui tenait Dumbledore secouant le pauvre directeur en tout sens.

Hermione profita alors de l'inattention de la créature pour lancer un sort de conjonctivite sur la créature qui rugit plus fort mais ne lâcha pas sa proie. Hagrid se précipita à la rescousse et sautant sur les épaules du monstre et lui assena un grand coup de chaise sur le crâne. Il se trouva ensuite coincé sous le monstre inconscient quand celui-ci s'écroula par terre.

La grande salle était saccagée : plus une seule table ne tenais debout et les élèves terrorisé n'osaient plus bouger. Dumbledore se releva et aida Hagrid à se dégager de sous le monstre avec l'aide des autres professeur : heureusement la constitution du demi géant le mettait relativement à l'abris des chocs et des coups. Un humain normal aurait été réduit à l'état de crêpe.

Ron et Harry, penauds, regardaient le désastre d'un air effaré…

- Johanne, pouvez vous accompagné ces jeunes délinquants à mon bureau pendant que nous remettons un peu d'ordre s'il vous plait ? demanda le directeur froidement.

Elle ne se fit pas prier : elle n'était d'aucune utilité dans la grande salle. Elle appella Elisabeth et la pria d'aller mettre Amy-Lee à l'abris. Puis conduisit les garçons jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Elle emprunta un livre dans la bibliothèque du bureau directorial et s'assit confortablement en les laissant patienter debout. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment mais se demander si vraiment elle devait rester dans cette école : comment un monstre pareil pouvait être entré ? Allait-elle réellement laisser sa fille vivre et étudier ici ?

Le directeur apparu soudainement avant que Johanne ai réussi à trancher entre son cœur qui aimait profondément les sorciers et sa raison qui lui disait que les moldus était quand même moins dangereux.

Albus examina attentivement le mur vide derrière son bureau en marmonnant avant d'interroger les deux garçons.

- Eh bien, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous allez peut être m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien…euh Monsieur le directeur, Professeur Dumbledore…

- Depuis une semaines vous allez descendaient régulièrement dans les cachots de l'aile ouest qui vous sont formellement interdit pour emprunter vos balais et aller voler en douce je me trompe ?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent ébahis et ne le contredirent pas.

- Je suppose que vous aviez trouvé un moyen d'éviter le troll ?

- Une potion « dort Bien » dans son repas : je suis très ami avec l'elfe qui lui apporte, avoua Harry, mais ne le dites pas à Conss s'il vous plait !ce n'ai pas la faute de Manuelleo Je lui avais dit que c'était une potion faibraise anti-odeur pour améliorer l'odeur du troll qui l'incommodait.

- C'est Consuelo Manello dy Fuego della Véga, Monsieur Potter, pas de familiarité vous savez qu'il déteste ça, le reprit Dumbledore. Que c'est t'il passé ce soir ?

- D'habitude on profitait du dîner : tout le monde était dans la grande salle on pouvait aller voler un peu

- Vous comprenez ça nous manquait trop, expliqua Ron.

- La potion durait une heure on se dépêchait de rentrer avant qu'il ne se réveillent. Ce soir nous avons fait deux erreurs : la première on a oublié de refermer le cachot derrière nous la seconde le festin de ce soir durait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et on a un peu oublié l'heure…

- Quand on est revenu le cachot était ouvert et le troll avait disparu alors on a comprit qu'il avait été libéré, fini Harry honteux.

- Et vous avez alors courageusement enfourché vos balais pour venir crier dans la grande salle alors que j'avais réussi à l'ensorceler…

Les garçons fixèrent leurs chaussures en rougissant : ils faisaient pitié à voir. Johanne, émue, intervint en leur faveur.

- Quand ils vous ont vu en danger, ils ont tout fait pour distraire le troll au péril de leurs vies

Elle reçu les regards de pure gratitude des deux fautifs en plein cœur.

- Vous aviez été privé de Quidditch parce que vous aviez mis en danger la vie de la fille de la Professeure Rowling et voilà qu'en essayant de passer outre votre punition vous mettez en danger toute l'école : que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour vous donner un peu de sens des responsabilités à tout les deux ?

Vous aurez une semaine de retenu avec Monsieur Rusard qui vous fera faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux et une interdiction formelle de rejouer au Quidditch cette année vos balais seront renvoyé à vos famille avec un mot d'explication.

Les épaules des deux garçon s'effondrèrent : le Quidditch était vraisemblablement leur grande passion et la perspective de devoir y renoncer constituait un lourd châtiment.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'ils allaient voler en douce ? demanda Johanne intrigué quand le directeur eu renvoyé les deux garçon dans leur dortoir.

- Regardez cette carte Johanne, répondit-il en lui faisant apparaître un immense parchemin affiché derrière son bureau.

C'était une carte de Poudlard avec des centaines de petits points colorés qui se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Les rouges allaient vers la tour de Griffondor, les verts vers les cachots de serpentard etc. Il posa sa baguette dessus et prononça : « reverso » les petits points noirs partirent en arrière et se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle reconstituant les mouvement de foule de la soirée. Dumbledore pointa dans l'aile ouest deux petits points rouges qui fonçaient à toute allure.

-je peux remonter un mois en arrière et voir tout les déplacements anormaux, il y a même une formule pour faire apparaître les noms de points mais je ne l'utilise que très rarement : il faut laisser un peu d'intimité aux élèves comme aux professeurs évidement je n'ai pas toujours le nez dessus et les expéditions de ces deux garnements ont échappé à ma vigilance.

- C'est très pratique ça surveille aussi les troll les dragons et autres créatures dangereuses que vous gardez dans les entrailles de votre château ?

- Sentirais-je une pointe de reproche ? Johanne vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité ici.

- En sécurité ? Vous voulez me faire croire ça ce soir !

- Voyons, croyez vous que je garderez un troll dans le château si je n'étais pas capable de le maîtriser ?

- Quand il vous tenait dans sa main comme une vulgaire poupée vous le maîtrisiez toujours ?

- J'avais autour de moi les meilleurs sorciers du pays : j'ai entièrement confiance en eux.

- Et je dois moi aussi avoir confiance ?

- Et bien vous n'y êtes pas obligé Johanne mais nous sommes une équipe : solidaire et efficaces, vous en faites partie.

- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

- Bien sur que si vous avez des pouvoir, ne laissez pas le doute vous assaillir : les moldus sont capable de se débrouiller aussi bien que les sorciers.

- Pas contre un troll…

- Pourtant ce n'est pas un sort magique qui est venue à bout de celui là mais une banale chaise… Johanne, j'ai besoin de vous et vous vous plaisez ici… si vous décidez de partir je le comprendrait mais je désire fortement que vous restiez.

- Oh Albus ! C'est vrai que je suis heureuse ici quand les trolls ne surgissent pas à la table du dîner et puis je ne peux pas partir avant d'avoir essayer le régime de Madame Nuttello…

**Quidditch**

C'était une matinée électrique, Johanne sentait de l'agressivité entre les élèves de la classe et: Ron et Harry semblaient abattus et amorphe. Ils ne répondaient à aucunes des questions posées par leur professeur. Drago, par contre, était tout sourire et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour parler à ses amis, Crabbe et Goyle, deux espèces de brutes stupides que Johanne soupçonnait de passer plus de temps à brutaliser leurs camarades qu'à étudier.

- Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? Est ce que quelqu'un, ici, écoute mon cours ? Faut-il vraiment que je donne une interrogation surprise pour que vous soyez un peu attentif ?

A ces mots, tout le monde se redressa…

- Drago puisque vous avez beaucoup de chose à raconter à vos camarades vous pourriez peut être m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- C'est le matche de Quidditch de samedi Madame… tout le monde se demande si le Griffondor vont avoir le cran de se montrer sur le terrain pour recevoir la leçon de Quidditch qu'ils méritent.

Bien sur la réaction dans la partie Griffondor de la classe ne se fit pas attendre : Johanne fut obligée de siffler un grand coup entre ses doigts pour rétablir le calme et obtenir l'attention.

- Si j'ai bien compris il y a un match samedi entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards… et bien sur chacun est persuadé que son équipe est la meilleure… franchement vos petites attaques verbales sont assez puériles : c'est sur le terrain que vous vous départagerez : maintenant vous allez vous concentrer sur les institutions moldus : nous étions en train de parler de la justice. Qui peut me dire comment les moldus appellent leurs aurors ?

Le restant de la semaine fut éprouvant : les élèves n'était pas concentrés et s'intéressaient assez peu à leurs études. Minerva, a qui elle se plaignait de cet état de fait sourit gaiment :

- Ce n'ai pas grave, ils s'y remettront lundi : il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie.

- Vous êtes malade ? demanda Johanne assez stupéfaite de la légèreté de la professeure habituellement bien plus sévère.

- Non ! Mais j'adore le Quidditch : vous allez voir c'est un jeu passionnant : et encore c'est dommage que Potter ne joue pas ce match c'est un attrapeur de génie.

- Je pourrais peut être intercédé auprès de Dumbledore ? C'est un peu dur comme punition non ?

- Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller dans l'aile Ouest, c'est très dangereux et ils le savent. Même si nous étions assez d'adultes pour neutraliser un troll ce n'était quand même pas très judicieux de le libérer et puis par-dessus tout quand on est puni on ne biaise pas la punition il vont devoir apprendre….

- Il y a quoi dans l'aile Ouest ? Pourquoi est ce si dangereux ?

- Il y a le laboratoire de Dumbledore : c'est un scientifique il fait des recherches potentiellement dangereuses. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser les élèves farfouiller là bas.

- Alors le troll a été amené pour garder le laboratoire ?

- Non il était là avant : je crois qu'il a toujours vécu dans les souterrains de l'école avec sa famille : il rend quelques service comme garder les objets supprimé aux élèves et surveiller que les élèves n'entre pas dans l'aile ouest. Les troll sont de bon gardiens mais il faut se méfier : quand on vole un objet sous leur garde ils deviennent furieux.

- Il me semble bien que j'ai vu ça en effet… vous dites qu'il y a une famille ?

- Oui, mais la mère et les enfants vivent dans des souterrains profonds et ne sortent jamais : ils sont très craintifs.

- Craintif ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont peur de nous ? J'aurais cru le contraire ! Au fait tant qu'on en ai au soir d'halloween… que faisait Neville dehors ?

- Il aidait les jumeaux à installer le feu d'artifice qu'on a jamais vu : il s'entend bien avec les arbres, cet enfant a de grande affinité avec les plantes, et comme on a un saule cogneur assez hargneux prés du lac, les jumeaux avaient demandé à Neville de les aider à le calmer le temps qu'ils installent leur fusée.

- Il y a des arbres animés dans le parc ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir j'y promène souvent Amy-Lee…

- Les arbres dorment le jour voyons ! Et je ne croie pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à une moldue et un bébé… les jumeaux, c'est différents, ils sont venu une fois en voiture enchantée parce qu'ils avaient raté l'heure du Poudlard Express et ils ont atterri sur le saule cogneur. Il y a un contentieux entre eux depuis.

- C'est vraiment une école de fous ici : les arbres donnent des coups et les trolls gardent les couloirs : il faudra un jours que vous me fassiez la liste exhaustive de toute les créatures qui hantent ce château !

- Bah on s'y habitue vous savez : et puis ça vous fait de la matière pour votre livre non ?

- C'est certain : l'histoire du troll pourrait faire une scène d'action épatante. A bien y réfléchir une voiture qui atterrie dans un saule cogneur ce n'est pas mal non plus !

Amy-Lee était surexcitée ce samedi là depuis que sa maman lui avait dit qu'on allait voir les balais voler. Minerva était passé un peu avant le match pour lui apporter un petit cadeau : un petit balais miniature qui volait tout seul en suivant le bout de l'index de la petite fille. Pendant que les deux adultes devisaient tranquillement la petite fille appuyée à la petite table de salon appelait le jouet en levant son doigt, puis tout à son jeu elle fit quelques pas en arrière fixant le balai avec intensité. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'elle ne tenais plus à rien et marchait seule, elle hésita un peu, allait-elle pleurer pour demander de l'aide ou bien continuer son jeu ? Sa maman enfilait son écharpe et se tournait vers elle, la petite fille se mit à courir vers ses bras.

- Tu marches ! Tu marches ma petite sorcière ! Il était temps à presque 18 mois je croyais que tu ne t'y mettrais jamais…

- Il lui manquait la motivation, remarqua Minerva en souriant.

- Bravo ! Ma chérie, ajouta t'elle en plantant un baisé sur la joue rebondie de la petite

- Vole ! Lais ! répondis l'intéressée en attirant le balai à son doigt levé.

- Et la motivation dans ce cas c'était un balai ! Cette petite est une future championne de Quidditch, je vais devoir m'y faire.

Le stade était bondé. Johanne s'installa à la tribune des professeurs prés des « filles de l'équipe de Quidditch » comme les nomma Minerva ce qui fit sourire la jeune professeure : si ses élèves l'entendaient !

En face d'elle, la tribune rouge et or criait et faisait des olà. À sa droite, les serpentards en vert et argent sifflaient et lançaient de insultes. Les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, sur la gauche étaient moins concerné et pourtant tout aussi bruyant : Johanne utilisant les jumelles que lui avait prêté Minerva vit une bagarre se déclencher entre deux élèves de serdaigle qui agitaient tout les deux des bannières de couleurs différentes.

« Séparo » lança le directeur en pointant négligemment sa baguette vers les belligérants. Les deux enfants se trouvèrent brusquement projetés loin l'un de l'autre.

Bientôt, des trompettes retentirent et les deux équipe arrivèrent en bas sur le terrain : ils se rassemblèrent autour de Madame Bibinne. Les gardiens se placèrent devant les buts pendant que les poursuiveurs essayaient d'attraper le souaffle le plus rapidement possible. Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy tournaient autour du stade surveillant attentivement l'apparition du vif d'or tout en essayant d'éviter les cognards. Au début, Joanne se concentra sur le jeu des poursuiveurs qui se passaient le souaffle ou se le volaient tout en évitant les cognards. Crabbe et Goyle les batteurs de serpentard étaient des véritables brutes, ils n'atteignaient pas souvent leur but mais quand Lavande Brown, poursuiveuse griffondor, se trouva dans la trajectoire d'un de leur cognards elle le regretta amèrement : elle dégringola de son balais. Johanne poussa un hurlement la voyant déjà morte trente mètre plus bas mais Madame Bibine pointa sa baguette sur elle « ralentisis » cria t'elle et la jeune fille ralentit pour se poser en douceur sur le gazon. Pompom, en bas, l'examina.

Les batteurs griffondor, Seamus et Dean, avaient une stratégie plus fine : ils utilisaient leurs cognard pour dévier les poursuiveurs adverses dés que ceux-ci s'approchaient du souaffle. C'est ainsi que, malgré l'abandon de Lavande, les jaunes et or prirent de l'avance dans les points : la marque en était déjà à 90 points en leur faveur quand Olivier Dubois, le gardien qui remplaçait Ron encaissa trois buts d'affilé par Zabini, un poursuiveur en vert et argent manifestement très habile.

A un moment, Minerva attira l'attention de la jeune moldue sur le jeu de Ginny qui, l'air de rien, descendait vers le but adverse. Malheureusement, Drago aussi avait repéré son manége. Quand elle le vit foncer vers elle, la jeune attrapeuse piqua vers le sol.

- Bal ! Bal ! cria Amy-Lee en pointant son doigt sur le vif qui voletait au ras du sol près des poteaux.

Johanne, une main sur la bouche et l'autre écrasant celle de Minerva, observait la rouquine qui allait sûrement s'écraser sur le poteau ou bien par terre vu la vitesse à laquelle elle filait. Cela ressemblait plus à une chute qu'à un vol. Drago, monté sur un meilleur balai d'après les remarques acides de Lee Jordan le commentateur, avait rattrapée la jeune fille et menaçait même de la dépasser.

Ginny le laissa un peu gagner du terrain mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de son épaule elle fit une brusque embardée et le bouscula violement. Il dévia sa trajectoire et fini sa course à pleine vitesse contre un poteau. Le bruit fut terrifiant : Johanne était certaine qu'il était mort.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas abîmé le poteau, commenta simplement Minerva.

Devant le regard scandalisé de Johanne, elle sourit :

- Voyons ! Nous traitons tout le stade d'un sortilège d'édredon ! Il c'est sans doute fait très mal peu être même brisé quelques os mais rien de très grave : il sera sur pieds demain je vous assure : regardez à vous inquiéter pour Drago vous avez loupé la victoire de Ginny c'est dommage c'était une jolie poursuite.

En effet Madame Bibine venait de siffler la fin du match pendant que Madame Pomfresh emportait ses deux blessés à l'infirmerie.

**Ségrégations**

Normalement, Johanne ne prenait pas le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elisabeth lui amenait un plateau le matin en venant prendre son service ce qui permettait à la maman de rester plus longtemps avec Amy-Lee. En ce froid dimanche de novembre, la petite fille était partit pour quinze jours chez ses grands parents paternels afin de profiter d'un séjour de son papa en Angleterre. Sa mère, esseulée et un petit peu triste malgré sa détermination à garder le lien entre la petite fille et son père, dormait mal et s'était réveillé tôt pour une fois. Elle avait décidé à aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. Elle le regretta un peu en voyant que les seuls autres professeurs présents étaient le professeur de potion et la professeure de divination. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ses collègues préférés mais elle se résigna.

Rogue disparaissait presque complètement derrière la gazette des sorciers : Johanne c'était promise de s'y abonner mais le temps passait trop vite : cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle repoussait toujours au lendemain. Ce matin là c'était petit déjeuner français à Poudlard, quel délice cette baguette croustillante avec la pâte à tartiner de Madame Nuttello !

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda négligemment la jeune professeure au professeur de potion, plus pour entamer la conversation que par réel intérêt d'ailleurs.

- Catastrophique ! s'exclama Rogues d'un air sombre. Lisez !

Surprise, Johanne s'intéressa à l'article qu'il pointait.

**Vers une politique de valorisation de la culture Sorcière**

Interview de Dolores Ombrage, principale conseillère du ministre en matière d'éducation par Rita Skeeter.

_C'est dans son bureau proche de celui du ministre que notre journaliste a rencontré la charmante Madame Ombrage qui nous explique différentes réformes qui devraient entrer en vigueur aussi vite que possible._

_RS **: Pouvez vous nous expliquer un peu les nouvelles mesure de préservation de la culture sorcière ?**_

_DO : Vous n'ignorez pas que les enfants de sorciers subissent actuellement une mesure discriminatoire dans leur scolarité : en effet ils sont obligés de passer un examen de civilisation moldu s'ils veulent postuler à un emploi au ministère. Pendant ce temps là les enfants issus de moldus qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ont un accès direct et sans examen à tout les postes qu'ils désirent. On assiste progressivement à une acculturation du monde sorcier. Bientôt notre sport national sera le feetbal ! Vous saviez qu'il y avait déjà un club de ce sport auquel s'adonnent certains membre de notre administration : ils ont même contaminé certains sang purs ! Il est temps qu'un sursaut citoyen ramène les vraies valeurs sorcières au pouvoir._

_RS : **vaste programme ! Et concrètement vous allez vous y prendre comment ?**_

_DO : Nous allons prendre une série de mesure qui filtrerons l'accès des sorciers issus de moldus à notre monde. Avec par exemple l'obligation d'effacer de la mémoire le monde sorcier à tout les parents moldus de sorcier dés que leur enfants atteignent l'age de 17 ans, la création d'un examen de culture sorcière similaire à celui de civilisation moldus pour tout les postulants au poste administratif ou d'enseignement, le non accès au droit de vote pour les sorciers issus de moldus, aux hybrides et aux cracmols. C'est tout de même naturel qu'un ministre de la magie ne soit élu que par ces pairs._

_RS : **Ne vas t'on pas parler de discrimination ?**_

_DO : Bien certainement, un certain nombre de membres bien pensant de notre société vont crier à la dictature. Il y a des doux rêveur partout mais il ne s'agit pas d'exclure les sorciers issus de moldu de notre société : ils pourront exercé des emplois dans le secteur privé, leur enfants iront à l'école avec les notre et auront le droit de vote sous certaines conditions. Il s'agit juste de protéger notre culture et notre identité._

Johanne était écoeurée si ces mesures passaient elle devrait passer un examen pour enseigner à Poudlard et sa mémoire serait effacé au 17 ans d'Amy-Lee. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui paraissait encore plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles pour vous non plus n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est une bonne nouvelle pour personne, mais ombrage oublie que nous sommes dans un pays démocratique : avant de passer ses nouvelle lois elle va devoir les soumettre au processus démocratique.

- Vous avez une assemblée ?

- Non, nous somme une démocratie directe : le ministre de la magie soumet directement les nouvelles lois à tout les sorciers majeurs par notre carte d'électeur. Nos cartes nous indiquent régulièrement les débats en cours et nous pouvons exprimer nos opinions en cochant directement oui ou non aux différentes questions posées.

- Je vois, un peu comme les référendum en suisse et que dit l'opinion de ces nouvelles lois ? Vont-elle passer à votre avis ?

- A cours terme je n'y croit pas mais avec une campagne de publicité bien orchestrée dans la gazette sait t'on jamais ?

- Il n'y a pas de journal d'opposition pour contrebalancer un peu se monopole du ministère sur la gazette ?

- Il y a le chicaneur mais ce n'est pas un journal très sérieux.

Johanne le regarda engloutir son steak tartare silencieusement

- Ca vous dégoûte ? demanda t'il en croisant son regard.

- Non, j'aime beaucoup la viande crue, pas au petit déjeuner cependant… chacun ces goûts !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un goût, ça tient plus de l'addiction.

- Hum… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes un vampire ?

- C'est rare les gents qui peuvent poser cette question sans rougir ou bégayer.

- Et bien, quand je suis arrivé ici vous me terrifiiez mais à bien y réfléchir vous semblez moins dangereux qu'un troll. Et puis Hagrid m'a dit du bien de vous j'ai confiance en son jugement.

- Oh Hagrid ! Je vous rappelle que vous parlez d'un homme qui a de la tendresse pour une acromentule ! C'est un demi géant beaucoup de sorciers vous dirait de vous méfier de lui…

- Vous changez de sujet parce que vous n'avez pas enviee de me raconter ?

Il l'observa un moment surpris de sa franchise et de sa curiosité.

- Mes parents étaient en poste en Roumanie, j'avais quinze ans je les ai rejoints en vacances d'été. Une nuit, une bande de vampires rebelles nous a attaqué. Ma mère et moi avons été mordus pendant que mon père se défendait. Au petit matin ma mère est morte en cherchant à me protéger des rayons du soleil.

- Mais vous sortez le jour maintenant ?

- La potion tue-vampire : elle me préserve de mes instincts sanguinaires la nuit et me permet de sortir à l'ombre le jour. C'est mon père qui l'a inventé : il désespérait de me voir promis au triste avenir des réprouvés. Il me gardait enfermé la nuit pour que je n'aille pas chasser. il a travaillé sans relâche pour trouver la formule qui m'a permis de vivre une vie à peu prés normale mais contre le regards des autres il n'y avait aucun remède. Heureusement Albus Dumbledore m'a accepté à la rentrée à Poudlard, il a veillé sur moi et m'a permis de revenir comme professeur quand il est devenu évident que je ne ferais jamais carrière ailleurs.

Poudlard est le refuge des hybrides et des réprouvés. C'est ce qui dérange le ministère : ils ont peur que leur enfants apprennent la tolérance ici.

Johanne posa sa main sur celle de Séverus.

- Nous allons veiller à ce qu'il l'apprennent n'est ce pas ?

Il se figea fixant la main sur la sienne puis il regarda Johanne d'un drôle d'air et prétexta des corrections pour se lever.

Johanne aussi avait des corrections à faire mais elle n'avait pas vraiment enviee de travailler. Il faisait trop froid pour une balade dans le parc et Amy-Lee lui manquait. Elle décida d'aller cocooner dans un fauteuil devant le feu avec un des livres qu'elle avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott.

Vers 11h, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte c'était Gilderoy : il s'ennuyait seul en ce dimanche glacial et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas enviee d'une petite promenade.

- Vous n'avez pas enviee d'un peu de shopping sur le chemin de traverse ? proposa t'il aimablement.

- Il fait trop froid pour du shopping, à vrai dire, il fait un temps à aller au cinéma !

- Au cinéma ? C'est un truc moldu ça non ?

- Oui ! Nous allons trouver une salle qui passe un bon film d'action américain qui explose de partout vous allez adorer !

- Si vous le dites ! On y va comment ?

- J'ai un portoloin, venez !

Une demi heure plus tard ils étaient dans un Burger King en face du cinéma qui passait « une journée en enfer » avec Bruce Willis à 14h30.

- Comment ça se mange cette chose ? Où sont les couverts ?s'enquit le sorcier un peu décontenancé.

- Regardez moi et faites pareil !

- Ce n'est pas mauvais ! C'est une spécialité moldue ?

- Et bien la cuisine Moldue ressemble à la votre, les chocogrenouilles en moins, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu de hamburger sur le chemin de traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard.

- Vous ne vous mêlez jamais aux moldus ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ses... Jeans ? Les robes de sorciers sont quand même plus confortables !

- Mais moins seyantes, si vous voulez mon avis. Ne pus s'empêcher de rétorquer Johanne en priant pour que son interlocuteur ne cherche pas à faire de la légimencie.

Mais il ne parut pas remarquer que la jeune femme avait légèrement rougit en pensant à ses fesses moulées par le pantalon ajusté qu'il portait.

Ils passèrent le restant du déjeuner à deviser tranquillement en attendant l'heure du film.

- Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda Johanne en sortant du cinéma

- Bruyant ! Est ce les aurors français sont tous comme ça ?

- Non ! C'est un film c'est juste pour se distraire ça n'a rien a voir avec la réalité même si le terrorisme existe.

- Vous trouvez ça distrayant ? Expliquez moi un peu ce « terrorisme »

- Les terroristes sont des groupes de personnes qui pour une raison politique sèment la terreur parmi la population civile d'un pays en faisant des attentats. Par exemple en Angleterre nous avons souvent affaire à l'IRA vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé d'eux ?

- Non.

- Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le fait que l'ulster soit rattaché au royaume uni en 1992. J'était à Victoria cross quand il ont fait exploser un train pas très loin j'ai entendu le bruit de l'explosion ça m'a terrifié j'ai cru que c'était à coté de moi alors que c'était à plusieurs kilomètres et je me suis trouvé coincée à Londres sans pouvoir revenir chez moi car tout le trafic a été arrêté : je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie.

- Ils ont des pratiques dignes des Mangemorts.

- Les mangemorts ? Qui sont t'il ?

- Un groupuscule de sorciers qui commettent des meurtres de moldus et de sang-de-b…-enfin de sorciers issus de moldus- Ils militent pour l'arrêt de la politique du secret et la suprématie des sorciers : ils pensent que les moldus devraient être les esclaves des moldus.

- Comme Tom Jedusor ?

- Vous le connaissez ? Et bien Tom Jedusor ne s'est jamais exprimé publiquement sur le sujet. Les mangemorts reprennent plutôt les idées de Lucius Malefoy mais on a jamais pu faire de lien direct entre eux et lui.

Johanne avait proposé à Gilderoy de venir prendre le thé au chaud chez elle. Il fut très intrigué par le grille-pain où elle glissa deux tranches de brioche trouvées dans son congélateur. Il sursauta quand le téléphone sonna. C'était John qui fut surpris de la trouver là.

- Pourquoi m'appelle tu si tu penses que je ne suis pas chez moi ?

- Juste au cas où…

Johanne ne fit aucun commentaire pas la peine de se disputer devant un tiers mais elle détestait la manière dont son ex la surveillait encore, mine de rien, malgré le divorce et elle était ravi qu'il ne puisse pas la joindre à Poudlard.

- Tu voulais quoi au juste ?

- Mon patron vient de m'appeler : je vais devoir repartir tôt demain matin donc soit je te dépose Amy-Lee tout de suite soit mes parent la gardent et tu viens la reprendre demain.

Johanne réfléchi : elle ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que John voit Gilderoy mais ne résistait pas à l'enviee de reprendre sa fille.

- Et bien vient ! Mais je te prévient je n'ai pas trop de temps je suis avec un ami on doit retourner au collège ce soir.

Elle expliqua la situation à Gilderoy qui paru ravi de patienter encore un peu avec elle pour attendre Amy-Lee. Johanne en profita pour éclaircir un point qu'elle n'avait pas comprit dans le début de son aventure.

- Vous habitez Edinburgh ? c'est pour ça que le portoloin était prés de chez moi ?

- Non, mais j'y est bouclé une enquête sur des farfadets des collines qui s'étaient installé dans un parc municipal et jouaient de mauvais tours aux moldus…

- C'est eux qui vous ont blessé ?

- Non, les farfadets ont un goût immodéré pour le charivari mais ils ne sont pas violents.

- Vous voulez dire que les bancs dans les arbres au jardin botanique royal ! Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu parlé de cette histoire quelques mois plus tôt aux informations régionales.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous les avons reconduit dans leurs habitat d'origine à la campagne.

- Alors comment vous êtes vous blessé ?

- Et bien nous nous sommes rendu compte en arrivant sur leur colline qu'ils en avaient été chassés par des mages qui y pratiquait des messes noires. Il y a eu quelques échauffourée, mon partenaire et moi étions en mauvaise posture : je me suis pris un arbre sur la tête, ça fait mal quand on est pas habitué ! Finalement ce sont les farfadets qui nous sont venu en aide en lançant un essaim d'abeille sur les mages noirs. Mon partenaire à alors pu les arrêter et me soigner mais je ne pouvais plus transplaner… Heureusement il y a un petit dispensaire sorcier à Edinburgh, pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs, où j'ai pu me faire soigner.

John arriva peu de temps après avec une Amy-Lee tout excitée de revoir sa maman. Il sera la main de Gilderoy assez froidement et ne paru pas ravi de voir sa fille aller spontanément l'embrasser.

- Notre fille c'est prise de passion pour les balais, elle dit un truc du genre drôle de balais à chaque fois qu'elle en voit un…

Johanne rougit violement :

- Nous avons regardé ma sorcière bien aimé elle adore le générique depuis elle veux faire voler les balais.

- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ce genre de séries dans ce cas.

- Oui c'est ça j'y penserais… Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je suis un peu pressé on aurais du se mettre en route depuis un moment déjà…

Elle le poussa vers la porte

- Vous allez devoir lui dire vous savez ? constata Gilderoy quand il fut parti.

- Oui je sais mais c'est difficile il ne me croira jamais ! je ne peut même pas lui fournir de preuve… tant que Amy-Lee ne parle pas trop bien je crois que j'ai un peu de temps ensuite j'aviserais…


	5. Chapter 17 à 20

**Titre :** "Le voyage de Johanne",

**Synopsis : **Ce n'est pas la joie dans la vie de Johanne ces derniers temps mais un jours en voulant faire de la récupération elle va être entrainée dans un monde qui n'est pas le notre...

**Disclaime**r Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

**Ombrage et la Pornographie **

Quand l'affiche concernant le bal de noël était apparue sur le panneau d'affichage dans le hall d'entrée, elle avait donné le top départ à des tractations sans fin parmi les élèves. Johanne avait intercepté pendant son cours un petit mot à l'orthographe approximative destinée à Lavande Pavarti, l'attrapeuse de griffondor. Elle l'avait rendu discrètement à Neville en lui conseillant d'avoir le courage de faire sa demande de vive voix et si possible en dehors des heures de cours.

Dans la salle des professeurs, l'ambiance était moins légère : on attendait une visite d'observation de Dolorès Ombrage qui était sensé faire des propositions au ministère pour « assurer un accueil personnalisé des élèves issus de moldus dans les institutions éducatives ». Malgré la formule alambiquée, chacun était au fait des penchants de la conseillère du ministre pour la ségrégation des moldus. Même si Poudlard était une école privée et indépendante l'institution aurait mauvaise presse auprès des parents si elle se révoltait ouvertement contre le ministère.

Il y avait deux clans chez les professeurs certains –optimistes béats- pensaient que ce n'était pas très grave : comme d'habitude il y aurais des commissions d'enquêtes et des polémiques et puis la montagne accoucherais d'une sourie car de toute façon l'influence du ministère sur le conseil d'administration était vraiment minime.

Pour d'autres, avec lesquels Johanne était plutôt d'accords et dont Minerva était la principale porte parole, c'était inquiétant de voir le ministère afficher des opinions aussi ouvertement racistes sans que l'opinion publique ne réagisse.

En attendant, Dolorès Ombrage était attendue en tant qu'observatrice pour la première semaine de décembre et il avait été demandé aux professeurs de lui ouvrir leur porte. Johanne avait particulièrement soigné ses cours cette semaine là voulant faire honneur à Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait choisi comme professeur malgré les préventions de la petite bonne femme à la face de crapaud dont elle gardait un mauvais souvenir.

Le premier à être « visité » fut Firenze. Il en revint assez énervé : elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Johanne avait du mal à reconnaître dans le centaure furieux qu'elle avait devant elle le gentil professeur que tous les élèves appréciaient. Etait-ce la technique d'ombrage ? Déstabiliser les professeurs pour affaiblir la crédibilité de Dumbledore ? Si c'était le cas elle était très douée ! Elle se fit la promesse de rester très calme et de l'ignorer autant que possible.

C'est l'après midi même avec sa classe de troisième année qu'elle fut obligée de tenir cette promesse faite à elle-même.

Cela commença mal avec la –face de crapaud- non ! Madame ombrage se reprit intérieurement la professeure de civilisation moldue, Elle essaya de faire apparaître une chaise. Bien sur, rien ne se passa et Johanne due expliquer que sa classe était soumise à un sortilège d'horadus. Ensuite, sa plume à papote ne fonctionnait pas non plus, elle du écrire avec un stylo bille ce qui la mit dans une humeur massacrante

- Me voila rabaissée à l'état d'une moldue si je comprend bien, ça doit vous faire plaisir, professeur Rowling, de rabaisser ainsi des sorcier à votre niveau.

- Il s'agit simplement de donner à ses jeunes sorciers la capacité de se fondre dans le monde moldu, Madame, répondit froidement l'enseignante en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de lui dire que c'était surtout la présence de tarée congénitale comme Ombrage qui bafouait l'honneur sorcier.

Elle avait prévu des travaux pratiques qu'elle jugeait très intéressant : elle avait ramené des catalogue de vente par correspondance et des ciseaux. Elle demandait aux jeunes sorciers et sorcières de faire une simulation d'achat d'une garde robe moldue pour un séjours d'une semaine avec une réception. Ils devaient préparer un bon de commande, compter l'argent moldu dont il aurait besoin, préparer une enveloppe pour la poste moldue et pour illustrer leur travail découper les tenues choisis avec des banals ciseaux moldus ce qui était bien plus difficile qu'avec un simple sort de découpe.

Ombrage s'était emparé d'un catalogue qu'elle feuilletait d'un air dégoûtée, apparemment la mode moldu ne correspondait pas à ses critères de bon goût : pas assez de grandes fleurs roses et de dentelles sans doute sourit Johanne en regardant sa robe ridiculement bariolée et surchargée.

A un moment, la technocrate tomba en arrêt sur une page qui la fit rougir violement. La professeure de civilisation était en train d'expliquer à un malefoy assez maladroit comment tenir ses ciseaux quand elle se retourna elle vit immédiatement l'expression à la fois triomphante et dégoûtée de la face de crapaud…

- C'est une Honte ! Un scandale ! De la pornographie ! De jeunes esprits impressionnables ! Vous pervertissez nos enfants !

Interloquée Johanne regarda la page qui provoquait le scandale : c'était des sous vêtements vêtement féminin rien de bien choquant au yeux de la moldue certes habituée à voir dans le métro des affiche de trois mètres de hauts ventant n'importe quel article à grand renfort de femme nues.

- Hum ! Calmez vous Madame Ombrage, ce n'est qu'un catalogue de vêtements il y a quelques pages de sous vêtement comme dans tout les catalogue mais ça fait partie de la garde robe des moldus… je ne sais pas comment font les sorcier mais il se trouve que nous et bien nous achetons aussi nos sous vêtements par correspondance.

- Je ferais mon rapport ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Et puis j'exige que vous retiriez tout de suite ces magazines pornographiques des yeux de ses pauvres enfants innocents !

- C'est hors de question ! Ils en ont besoin pour finir leur travail et puis vous êtes bien sensé être une observatrice non ? Et bien, observez ! Et cessez d'intervenir dans MON cours.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Je ne vais pas vous regarder pervertir ses enfants. Je vais tout de suite en référer aux autorités supérieures !

- C'est ça faites donc ! répondit brutalement Johanne avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Les élèves étaient restés assez silencieux pendant l'échange mais la sortie en fanfare de la face de crapaud provoqua des murmures. Et un « ouais bien joué » enjoué de la par de Harry ce qui fit sourire leur professeure.

Aussitôt après le cours, Johanne, anxieuse se précipita au bureau de Dumbledore avec un catalogue pour avoir l'avis de son directeur : elle avait remarqué que la société sorcière était assez conservatrice et elle avait peur d'être allé un peu trop loin.

- Johanne ! Je vous attendais ! s'exclama le directeur en la voyant arriver

- Madame Ombrage vous a expliqué ? soupira la jeune femme un peu inquiète.

- Oui, mais j'aime autant avoir votre version des faits : je ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance.

Johanne lui expliqua le travail qu'elle avait demandé aux élèves et lui montra le catalogue qui avait tant choqué la sorcière

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! sourit le directeur en voyant les pages incriminés. Nos élèves n'ont pas l'habitude d'autant de charmantes courbes…

- Oui j'ai sans doute exagéré : les sorciers sont éduqués plus strictement que les moldus.

- Notre société est d'une pruderie peut être un peu trop rigoureuse, la votre, par certains égards, manque un peu de pudeur. Mais dans le cas qui nous occupe c'est assez innocent : il y a des affiches plus affriolantes dans la vitrine de Madame Guipure et personne ne s'en ai jamais offusqué. Je trouve que les devoirs que vous donnez aux élèves sont très bien Johanne c'est vraiment le genre de chose que j'attendais de vous : apprendre à manier l'argent moldu, à acheter des articles, à poster une lettre, à s'habiller comme un moldu. Votre cours est ludique et d'une utilité certaine. Je tiens à dire que je suis entièrement satisfait de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas de notre parangon de vertu, je me chargerais de la remettre à sa place.

Rassurée, Johanne décida de profiter de la fin de son après midi libre pour aller se promener avec Amy-Lee dans le parc. Il faisait très froid mais le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage. Le parc était calme car la plupart des élèves étaient encore en cours. Plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt, Hagrid était avec une classe mais elle bifurqua vers le terrain de quidditch : elle avait envie d'être seule avec sa fille. Celle–ci babillait joyeusement dans la grande écharpe qui l'entourait et l'attachait à sa mère formant un berceau chaleureux dans lequel elle se lovait.

Sur le terrain une silhouette sur un balai faisait des figures acrobatiques, en plissant les yeux, Johanne reconnu les cheveux blonds du professeur Lockhart qui fonçait sur elle. Objectivement il l'avait vu, il aurait été impoli de faire demi-tour malgré son besoin de solitude. De toute façon, Amy-Lee battait des mains en criant toute heureuse de voir un balai.

- Johanne ! J'ai entendu parlé de votre altercation avec Madame Ombrage ce matin…

- Oh s'il vous plait parlons d'autre chose ! Je n'ai plus envie de penser à face de crapaud aujourd'hui…

- Face de crapaud hein ? Hum en effet essayons de trouver un sujet qui ne vous mette pas d'humeur à salir votre jolie bouche avec des insultes ! Voyons… qu'allez vous porter au bal de noël ?

- Le bal de Noël ? Les profs y assistent ?

- Bien sur ! Il faut bien quelques chaperons pour garantir la moralité de cette petite sauterie ! Je vous préviens il faudra être époustouflante : je ne sort qu'avec la reine du bal et je ne croit pas me tromper en pensant que cette année ce sera vous !

- Est-ce une invitation ? Ou bien, comme d'habitude, votre insupportable autoritarisme présume que je ne peux pas faire autrement que me soumettre à votre volonté ?

- Vous aviez d'autres projets ?

- pas vraiment mais…

- Alors c'est dit ! Je passerais vous prendre vers 20h30.

- Gilderoy, vous êtes insupportable !

À ce moment, l'équipe de quidditch de pouffsouffle arriva pour s'entraîner et les deux professeurs s'éclipsèrent pour laisser les élèves profiter de leurs loisirs en paix. Johanne était un peu vexée de la demande cavalière de son collègue mais elle commençait à le connaître et savait que derrière sa rustrerie il était un compagnon agréable aussi décida t'elle d'aller malgré tout au bal avec lui.

**Le bal de noël**

Johanne se réfugia dans la salle des profs déserte : ses septièmes années la harcelait en ce moment. Ils devaient lui rendre une première ébauche de leur mémoire de fin d'année pour après les vacances : elle n'exigeait rien de trop peaufiné, un plan bien détaillé une introduction construite quelques pistes bibliographiques… C'était surtout pour les aider et les ré-aiguiller si elle les sentait partir dans la mauvaise direction. Mais depuis qu'elle avait annoncé cela, ils s'affolaient et la traquait dans les couloirs pour avoir son avis. Elle soupçonnait un bon quart de la classe de ne pas avoir encore beaucoup étudié la question et de s'être fait réveillé brutalement par son annonce.

Elle se précipita sur le pot à café : Amy-Lee faisait des cauchemars en ce moment la nuit et elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à essayer de réconforter la petite fille. Comment les elfes faisaient t'il pour qu'il y ai toujours dans la salle des professeurs du café et du thé chaud ainsi qu'un assortiment de sandwich et de gâteaux. L'enseignante avait rarement eu l'occasion de professer dans un établissement qui choyait autant ses professeurs. Elle s'affala dans un grand fauteuil moelleux et dégusta son breuvage en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

- Une pause bien mérité ?

- Oh professeur Rogue ? Je ne vous avais pas entendu ! J'avoue que mes journées sont exténuantes en ce moment…

- Si vous le désirez je peux vous fournir des potions revigorantes.

- le café suffira je croit, je vous remercie, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant involontairement à l'idée de boire les potions du sorcier : les mots bave de crapaud, poudre de corne de licorne et griffe de dragon, aperçue lors de sa visite de pré-au-lard chez l'apothicaire flottait dans son esprit.

- Oui surtout que ce soir c'est les vacances : vous pourrez vous reposer.

- J'ai l'intention d'aller voir mon père avec ma fille ça ne sera pas si reposant que ça, répondit t'elle en souriant.

- Un noël en famille alors… pensez vous partir ce soir ou demain matin ?

- Je partirais demain dans la journée : je ne voudrais pas rater le bal…

- Oh vous comptez vous y rendre ? Seule ? Je serai ravi d'être votre cavalier si vous le désirez.

Johanne hésita : sa demande était quand même plus conventionnelle que celle de Gilderoy à qui cela ferais une bonne leçon de la voir accompagnée par un autre cependant elle devait bien s'avouer que la compagnie de l'ancien auror était plus agréable que celle du vampire.

- Je suis navrée, Séverus, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà promis ma soirée au Professeur Lockhart.

Les épaules de son interlocuteur s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

- Oui bien sur, Gilderoy, je comprend très bien… j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien dans ce cas.

Johanne fut désolée, certaine de l'avoir blessé mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les états d'âme du vampire : elle avait un cour dans 5 minutes.

-Mon dieu je ne suis pas prête !

On venait de frapper à la porte et Elisabeth avait fait entré le professeur Lockhart au salon. Johanne entendait sa voie grave et le rire de Amy-Lee qu'il était vraisemblablement en train de chatouiller.

Elle portait une magnifique robe vert nuit que Madame Guipure lui avait livré le matin même par hibou. Le vêtement mettait ses yeux en valeur et changeait de nuance au gré de ses mouvements. Sa coupe sobre mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine (merci Mme Nuttello !). Le problème comme d'habitude c'était ses cheveux : elle n'avait jamais su les coiffé et malgré ces effort pour réussir un chignon impeccable des mèches folles s'échappaient hors de tout contrôle.

Heureusement Elisabeth, venue voir ce qui la retenait, arrangea cela d'un claquement de doigt. Ravie Johanne lui planta un petit baiser sur la joue ce qui offusqua la créature qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de démonstration. Avant de sortir, Johanne hésita un instant puis se décida à prendre une cape pour le retour : il faisait quelquefois froid le soir dans les couloir du vieux château. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de cape verte…ah si ! La cape des jumeaux elle l'avait presque oublié.

- Fermez la bouche Gilderoy, rappelez vous : vous ne sortez qu'avec des reines du bal !

- Vous êtes plus belle qu'une reine, Johanne, vous surpassez toutes les vélanes du monde.

- Et vous vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur ! Mais j'espère qu'un jour vous m'expliquerez ce que c'est qu'une vélane.

- Zoli maman ! approuva Amy-Lee en battant des mains

Après quelques recommandations à Élisabeth concernant le coucher de la petite fille, Johanne s'enfuit avec son prince charmant bien décider à passer une soirée mille et une nuiesque.

La grande salle était magnifique et beaucoup plus grande qu'habituellement, sans doute par magie. La décoration était inspirée d'une forêt scandinave grâce aux douze immenses sapins scintillants où l'argent et le bleu dominaient. Les longues tables de bois avait été remplacées par des tables rondes autours desquelles pouvais tenir une douzaine de convives. Les élèves commençaient à affluer : les filles gloussant, les garçon regardant leur chaussure et rougissant.

Leur arrivée fit sensation : les élèves habitués aux discrètes tenues moldus de la jeune femme murmuraient et se poussait du coude sur leur passage. Johanne reconnu la voie de malefoy qui lançait presque amer :

- Sexy pour une moldue !

Bien entendu, Gilderoy se pavanait, fier comme un paon, d'avoir à son bras un bijou qui mettait en valeur son physique de jeune premier. Johanne consciente du manége de son cavalier sourit avec indulgence : que lui importait la vanité de son compagnon elle voulais juste passer une bonne soirée.

Dans un coin, Johanne aperçu Rusart, en smoking défraîchi, il avait quelqu'un à son bras ce qui étonna beaucoup le jeune femme. En s'approchant un peu elle reconnu… Madame Figg, qui avait sans doute choisi la robe qu'elle estimait la plus élégante de sa garde robe, une espèce de chose bariolée qui n'était pas sans rappeler les papiers peint des années 50.

Quand elle reconnu Johanne, sa vieille voisine se précipita sur elle, stupéfaite de la retrouver en ce lieu sorcier et en charmante compagnie, constata la commère en dardant son regard sur le compagnon de la jeune femme. Heureusement ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à passer la soirée avec le couple Rusart/Figg et prétexta une légère nausée pour s'éclipser avec sa belle.

Son cavalier l'avait entraîné à la table de l'équipe masculine de quidditch. Le minuscule Professeur Flitwick était parait t'il un gardien de but génial et heureusement qu'il était là pour faire la conversation car les jumeaux Baxter, qui travaillaient à l'économat, était des personnages ternes et grisâtre terriblement silencieux malgré les efforts de Johanne pour engager la conversation. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe étaient rogue, qui avait finalement décidé de ne pas venir au bal, Monsieur Wilkie TYCROSS le presque transparent moniteur de transplanage et Maître Léopold da Vinci, descendant du célèbre Leonardo, professeur d'art presque aussi prétentieux que Gilderoy mais bien plus ennuyeux : après cinq minutes de conversation avec lui Johanne failli s'endormir. Le repas était heureusement délicieux, comme d'habitude à Poudlard, et la jeune femme qui s'ennuyais un peu car la conversation n'était centrée que sur le Quidditch, avait bu quelques verres bien remplis du délicieux vin des elfes.

Quand le festin fut fini Albus et Minerva ouvrirent le bal sur une valse lente un peu désuète. Heureusement, ensuite le groupe des bizzar-sisters s'installa et se lança dans une musique un peu plus débridée donnant le signal du véritable début de la fête aux adolescents qui se déchaînèrent. Johanne aussi préférait cette musique endiablée et son cavalier était un très bon danseur de rock qui la fit tournoyer jusqu'à perdre haleine. Elle s'amusait : peut être que le cumul du vin des elfes et du punch que Gilderoy avait un peu corsé avec le contenu d'une fiole qu'il lui avait montré discrètement n'était pas étranger à ces sensations euphoriques qu'elle ressentait.

A un moment la musique ce fit plus calme et elle se trouva dans le bras de son cavalier. Ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire : il dansait bien et leur corps se répondaient bien dans ce dialogue silencieux. Elle sentait son torse ferme contre sa poitrine l'odeur chaude de son cou sa main au creux de son dos. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse mais ils étaient professeurs et il aurait été malvenu de se donner en spectacle. Sans prononcer une parole ils furent d'accord pour s'éclipser…

**Désillusion**

Gilderoy l'avait entraîné dans les étages en lui promettant un coin tranquille pour boire des bierrobeurres et discuter au calme : il y avait parait t'il au 7ème étage une salle qu'il voulais lui faire connaître. Il s'immobilisa devant une grande tenture ridicule sur laquelle un troll essayait d'apprendre à danser.

- derrière cette tapisserie, expliqua t'il en souriant, il y a une salle qui se transforme à volonté : on l'appelle la salle sur demande. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce dont on a besoin et une porte apparaît.

Anxieuse, le cœur battant, Johanne attendit en se demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Elle était assez adulte pour savoir que gilderoy ne se contenterais plus après cette soirée d'une franche camaraderie et elle devait bien admettre que quitte à rompre son célibat il n'était pas un mauvais choix : après tout il était charmant, agréable… elle avait envie d'être désiré, désirable…

Une porte était apparue.

Le regard brillant, il la fixa :

- alors ? On l'ouvre ?

Johanne imagina : un bon feu… un grand lit… un nid d'amour… quelle genre de pièce pouvait-t-il avoir imaginé ?

Il ouvrit la porte

Un cachot

Des chaînes

Des fouets…

Des instruments bizarres…

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'exclama Johanne horriblement déçu

- Je n'oserais pas, répondit-il ironiquement. La salle donne ce dont on a besoin, il faut croire que c'est ce que vous vouliez… J'aurais du croire Ombrage quand elle m'a dit que vous étiez une dépravée…

Il la poussait dans le dos l'incitant à entrer…

- Laissez moi ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Je ne vais pas entrer là dedans ! Lâchez-moi, je vous dis que vous me faites mal….

Elle commençait à avoir peur : il avait un regard mauvais, il ricanait… il sortit sa baguette

- Gilderoy, voyons ! Vous êtes un auror, un gentil ! vous n'allez pas vous servir de votre baguette contre une moldue sans défenses, soyez gentil… si vous voulez nous pourrions aller chez vous…

Elle avait calculé que pour aller chez lui ils repasseraient par la grande salle : il fallait qu'elle le raisonne, qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin…

Il paru hésiter, relâcha un peu la pression de sa mains sur le bras endolori de la jeune femme.

- Lâchez moi, de toute façon vous avez votre baguette argumenta t'elle

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle la visant avec sa baguette. Johanne profita de l'occasion, elle lui écrasa violement le pied, bénissant l'heureuse idée qu'elle avait eu de mettre des talons, puis remonta brusquement son genou vers son entrejambe.

C'était un coup imparable, il se plia en deux de douleur et Johanne pu se dégager complètement mais les réflexes d'auror de son agresseur reprirent vite le dessus et, malgré son souffle coupé, il lança un faible stupefix. La cape verte de la jeune femme se mit a scintiller un instant et elle constata alors que le sortilège avait été retourné à l'envoyeur. Johanne ne prit pas le temps de se demander combien de temps le sortilège pouvait bien durer elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en bénissant les jumeaux.

Ses talons n'étaient plus un avantage, elle tourna plusieurs fois se perdant un peu dans les dédales du château puis n'entendant aucun bruit de poursuite elle s'autorisa une courte pose pour se mettre pieds nus et repris sa course folle.

Trouver quelqu'un…

Se mettre en sécurité…

Vite !

L'échos de ses pas dans les couloirs, son cœur qui bat vite, sa gorge en feu…

Elle court.

Elle est dans une partie du château qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, elle s'arête pour écouter le cœur battant, il semble qu'on ne la poursuit pas. Au bout du couloir une étrange lueur verte.

Elle s'approche, sur la pointe des pieds, les chaussures toujours à la main. Elle écoute : le silence… puis un murmure, un marmonnement presque inaudible. Devant elle : une porte. Sous la porte elle aperçoit l'étrange lumière verte. Elle hésite, prête à faire demi tour. La curiosité.

Elle pèse sur la cliche au ralentit, entrouvre la porte, regarde.

La pièce parfaitement ronde baigne dans une atmosphère macabre. Les murs resplendissent d'une lumière froide et verte tandis que des chandelles produisent une sorte d'ombre noire là ou normalement il devrait y avoir une flamme. De dos elle voit Dumbledore reconnaissable grâce à sa longue chevelure blanche. Il est nu, son corps bien que portant les traces des outrages du temps est étonnamment musclé et ferme. Et il est bleu : recouvert d'une sorte de poudre et de tatouages en formes de symboles celtiques. Devant lui il y a un grand chaudron au centre d'un pentagramme. Il s'en échappe une fumée verte. Plus loin prés du mur opposé, elle reconnaît les cheveux gras de rogue. il écrit des symboles sur les murs de la pièce avec un liquide rouge qui ressemble à du sang. Ils murmurent tout les deux des litanies dans une langue qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Mal à l'aise elle recule et veux fermer la porte mais à se moment Rogue se retourne et leurs regard se croisent : elle veux pousser un cris mais il s'étrangle dans sa gorge sèche. Le visage du professeur de potion a changé prenant un aspect démoniaque et laissant apparaître deux grandes canines blanches.

Paralysée, Johanne veut s'enfuir mais ces jambes ne la porte pas. Elle s'effondre. C'est le noir.

**Infirmerie**

- Elle revient à elle ! Johanne ! Johanne ! Réveillez vous…

La voie est douce féminine, la main sur mon front est chaude contre mon dos je sent un matelas moelleux… je ne doit plus être là bas…

Elle ose ouvrir un œil, puis deux… ce n'était que Pompom et Minerva : soulagée elle sourie à ses amies.

- ça va Johanne ? Vous nous avez fait très peur ! Que faisiez vous dans l'aile ouest ? Vous vous étés perdus ?

Johanne grimaça : oui elle s'était perdu. Pas la peine d'aller plus loin après l'allusion à Ombrage de Gilderoy elle se doutait qu'elle passait pour une dépravée au yeux de tout les sorciers et elle avait trop honte et trop peur pour parler de son agression. Minerva pris la grimace de Johanne pour un assentiment et repris :

- On viendra vous voir tout à l'heure en attendant reposez vous : il y a une sacré bosse sur l'arrière de votre crâne : vous vous êtes cogné en tombant.

Johanne ferma les yeux elle avait mal à la tête. Comme on la laissait tranquille elle en profita pour réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de Gilderoy. Devait-elle dire ce qu'il avait essayé de faire ? Mais qu'avait-il essayé de faire au juste ? À la lumière du jour elle n'était plus aussi sure que sa panique avait été justifiée ? N'était-ce qu'une farce ?

Elle avait trop mal à la tête, envie de dormir… elle réfléchirait plus tard. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau il faisait nuit noire, elle avait faim elle essaya de se lever mais des étoiles blanches passèrent devant sa rétine quand elle chercha à le faire : elle avait vraiment une grosse bosse derrière la tête constata t'elle en se frottant le crâne. Elle se rallongea et appela doucement Pompom qui se précipita à son chevet comme si elle avait crié.

- Je suis navrée de vous déranger mais je voudrais me lever pour… euh un besoin naturel urgent mais j'ai la tête qui tourne quand j'essaie de me redresser.

- Oui entre votre coup sur la tête et la potion de sommeil… attendez je vais arranger ça, s'empressa l'infirmière en sortant un flacon de verre vide.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le flacon fut plein et Johanne se sentit soulagée : voilà un tour qu'aimerait connaître plus d'une infirmière moldue pensa la jeune femme en souriant.

La soignante fit aussi apparaître un bol de potage et quelques tartines. Et s'assit pour bavarder un peu avec elle pendant qu'elle mangeait.

- Vous nous avez fait peur : Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas pu vous porter secours immédiatement car il faisait une expérience dans son laboratoire et s'il l'avait lâché il aurait fait sauté le château. Il était vraiment inquiet en vous amenant ici.

Une expérience ? On aurait dit une cérémonie !

- Et Rogue ?

- Quoi Rogue ? Il n'était pas là !

- Il était dans le laboratoire hier soir avec Albus.

- Non ! Sinon il aurait pu prendre soin de vous ! Albus était seul je vous l'ai dit.

- Si vous le dites ! J'ai du me tromper…

Mais elle était sure de ne pas s'être trompée Rogues était bien dans le laboratoire ce soir là, si c'était bien ainsi que s'appelait cette pièce qu'elle aurait plus volontiers qualifié de chapelle. Johanne l'avait reconnu malgré son visage déformé de vampire. Elle frissonna et prétexta de sa fatigue pour couper court à la conversation pourtant quand Pompom se fut éloignée elle passa un long moment à se demander ce qu'elle avait vu la veille dans l'aile ouest du château.

Quand elle se réveilla affamée le lendemain matin, elle eu immédiatement l'appétit coupé en constatant que Séverus rogue était assis à coté de son lit semblant somnoler en attendant son réveil.

Elle referma les yeux précipitamment

-Si je dort trop longtemps il va sans doute se lasser, pensa t'elle.

- Je voit que vous vous êtes réveillé, Johanne, l'entendit t'elle constater.

- Oui mais j'ai encore mal à la tête et envie de dormir, répondit t'elle d'une toute petite voie.

- j'aimerais quand même que vous fassiez un petit effort pour avoir une conversation avec moi : nous avons à parler, répondit t'il gravement, pas dupe un instant des tentative de son interlocutrice pour l'éviter.

- Si vous insistez…

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement avant-hier soir ? attaqua-t-il, direct, son regard noir planté dans les prunelles doré de la jeune femme.

- Je vous ai vu avec Albus en train de faire quelque chose, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était, dit t'elle d'une toute petite voie.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer, ce secret ne m'appartient pas, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous n'auriez jamais du être là, à ce moment là, à cet endroit là, vous courriez des risques dont vous n'avez pas idée. Et puis, je doit vous demander de me promettre de ne pas parler de ce que vous avez vu : à personne, jamais. C'est important.

- J'ai déjà dit à Pompom que vous étiez là… elle ne m'a pas cru je crois

- C'est ennuyeux… je lui parlerais…

- Vous allez m'effacer la mémoire ?

- Albus ne le veux pas, répondit-il, la laissant penser à l'expression de son visage que si la décision était venu de lui elle aurait immédiatement oublié la scène.

- Vous étiez un vampire ce soir là n'est ce pas ?

Il soupira :

- Oui, je vous ai fait peur? Je suis désolé je ne vous veux aucun mal, répondit-il doucement.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute. Comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure, je n'avais rien à faire là à ce moment là.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans cette partie du château ? Avant même que vous n'ouvriez la porte j'avait entendu les battement de votre cœur : vous aviez peur…

- Je me suis perdu…

Elle hésitait

- Vous fuyiez !

- J'ai été idiote, Gilderoy m'a fait une blague pas très drôle et j'ai pris peur….

Il la regarda dans les yeux, si intensément qu'elle en rougit :

- Vous ne me dites pas tout n'est ce pas ? Et bien gardez vos secrets si vous le désirez, vous viendrez me parler quand vous serez prête et je serais là.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis, sans dire au revoir, le professeur de potion la laissa.

A midi Pompom consenti à la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie et Johanne pu enfin aller retrouver sa fille et faire ses bagages.

Elle passa les fêtes de noël chez son père, Elle lui montra les première page de son manuscrit qu'il trouva très imaginatif : il lui suggéra d'introduire un personnage féminin, plus érudit, auprès des deux garçons afin de tempérer leurs caractère. Immédiatement Johanne pensa à Hermione Granger et remercia son père de la remarque.

Le grand père fut très fier de voir sa petite fille marcher –il commençait à s'inquiéter elle avait quand même 19 mois ! Johanne l'assura qu'elle avait fait la preuve, bien avant de marcher, de grande capacité motrice, elle ne précisa pas sa pensée ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'expliquer à son père que la petite avait fait décoller un balais avant même de savoir marcher.

Elle appréciait d'être un peu dans le monde normal, sans troll, sans vampire, sans salle sur demande et sans étrange cérémonie…l'atmosphère de sa vieille demeure familiale lui apportait la sérénité dont elle avait besoin, teintée il est vrai d'un peu de nostalgie et de tristesse à cause du souvenir de sa mère. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de l'agression de Gilderoy, demander conseil, elle se voyait mal évoquer le sujet avec son père dont le caractère emporté l'aurait poussé à la violence envers tout homme osant toucher à sa fille chérie.

Elle garda donc son secret et se fut donc avec un nœud à l'estomac et une impression de malaise qu'elle revint à l'école de sorcellerie en janvier.


End file.
